Le Talisman Tome 4: Les souvenirs
by jwulee
Summary: COMPLÉTÉE TRADUCTION DE THE TALISMAN, DE CHIPS CHALLENGE Plusieurs choses étanges arrivent à Harry et il devra remettre en question sa confiance en Severus
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Oui, oui, je sais, rien ne m'appartient, c'est toutefois malheureux ! Alors tout est l'œuvre de JKR, quoi que j'aurais bien aimé en être responsable !

Je ne suis que la traductrice, tout ce beau travail est l'œuvre de Chips Challenge.

**Conversation: en caractère gras.**

Tome 4 : Souvenir

Chapitre 1

**Levez-vous Potter, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui**, fit la voix de Rogue en sortant Harry de son sommeil paisible.

Harry ouvrit docilement les yeux et s'assit. C'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Il avait cru que sa chouette l'attendrait, avec de multiples lettres pour lui. Harry ne recevait pas vraiment de courriers a cours de l'été, mis à part pour ce qui était de L'Ordre et tout ce qu'il voulait était de discuter de sujets sans importance. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de lui-même ou de comment il se sentait. Il voulait parler de Quidditch et de ses B.U.S.Es et aussi de qui il voulait inviter pour le prochain ball. Harry savait qu'il aurait toujours professeur Rogue et Remus pour discuter de ces sujets existentiels, ce n'était pas qu'il croyait que ses amis n'étaient pas aptes à suivre de telles conversations, mais plutôt qu'il considérait qu'ils avaient le droit de n'être seulement des enfants, pendant qu'ils en avaient encore la chance.

Harry se leva, mais ne vit pas sa chouette. Il sortit sa tête du cadre de la porte de sa chambre pour regarder vers la pièce principale, là où il mangeait habituellement ses repas avec Rogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce, amis ne vit rien. Rogue ne fit que le regarder sans rien lui dire. Et ce regard lui dit tout. Harry sourit. Il allait voir ses mais à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il attrapa sa baguette et un peu d'argent sorcier avant de rejoindre Rogue pour le déjeuner.

Il y avait une petite boîte, enveloppée avec du papier vert, déposée devant son assiette. Harry regarda Rogue lorsqu'il vit cela. Bien sûre, il était en meilleurs termes avec son maître de potions, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à recevoir un cadeau de sa part.

Rogue ne dit rien lorsque Harry le regarda, mais ses lèvres formèrent un très léger sourire. Harry secoua sa tête et commença développer le cadeau. Sous le papier se trouva une boîte de carton simple. À l'intérieur de la boîte, Harry trouva un petit serpent argenté. Une fois que Harry eut mit le serpent dans sa mains, il pu ressentir sa froideur. Harry était persuadé que ce cadeau contenait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il semblait. Il était aussi persuadé que Rogue voulait qu'il le découvre par lui-même.

**Merci**, dit Harry.

L'expression du professeur Rogue ne changea pas. En fait, pas beaucoup. Harry sourit encore alors qu'il mit le serpent dans l'une des poches secrètes de sa robe.

**Nous devrons quitter bientôt. Vous êtes attendu Aux Trois Balais dans trente minutes.**

**Je suis prêt. Venez-vous, aussi ?**

C'était la meilleure manière que Harry avait pu trouver pour lui demander s'il serait seul avec ses amis.

**J'ai quelques trucs à faire à Pré-au-Lard et certains autres que je ne pourrai pas faire à cet endroit. Si vous promettez de ne pas quitter les Trois Balais, je vais vous laisser à cet endroit pendant que j'effectue mes achats.**

Rogue regarda Harry, en attente de la promesse qu'il lui donna rapidement.

**Très bien. Je promets.**

**Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Vous le méritez.**

Harry fut surpris de voir que non seulement Ron et Hermione étaient présents Aux Trois Balais, mais que Fred, George, Ginny et Neville y étaient aussi.

Harry vit Neville rougir et se tourner vers Ginny lorsqu'il entra.

**Eum…Bonne fête, Harry, dit Neville.**

**Merci**.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et de Hermione et reçu une grosse bouteille de bière au beurre. Ron rempli trois verres, un pour chacun d'eu et ils levèrent tous leurs verres.

**À la prochaine année**, fit Harry.

**À Harry**, dirent les autres.

Ils commencèrent tous à chanter «Bonne fête». Alors que la chanson s'arrêtait, Harry vit Fred lui faire un signe vers on propre vers et le regarder. Harry comprit où il voulait en venir et reposa son verre sans l'avoir bu et attendit pour les feux d'artifices ou peu importe ce que les jumeaux gardaient en réserve.

Ron eut la première réaction. Toute la peau qui était visible commença à scintiller de toutes sortes de couleur. Puis, Ginny commença à rire et elle ne pu guère s'arrêter et ce même si sa voix commençait à ressemblait à un train qui siffle. Ensuite, Neville s'envola, touchant presque au plafond. Finalement, Harry se tourna pour regarder Hermione, mais il remarqua que son verre était demeuré sur la table.

**Tu ne me croyais pas si stupide, n'est-ce pas**, demanda-t-elle ?

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers le bar pour chercher d'autres bières. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit un verre à Hermione et en garda un pour lui-même. Fred et George pourraient aller s'en chercher eux-mêmes.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un rapide sourire, trinquèrent à leur santé respective et puis prirent une gorgée de bière au beurre.

Hermione commença à hurler à mort. Harry se tourna vers elle. Elle était tombée de sa chaise, mais elle n'avait pas cessé de hurler. Toutes les personnes présentes à la fête, cessèrent de s'amuser du dernier tour qui avait été joué, pour regarder si les cris ne venaient pas d'un autre tour. Hermione pouvait être sournoise dans ses farces, mais cela n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle ferait.

Harry se jeta sur le sol et commença à secouer Hermione, tentant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien de ce qu'il pu faire ne fit cesser ses hurlements

Ron arriva rapidement à ses côtés.

**J'ai demandé à Tom d'avertir le professeur Dumbledore et il enverra de l'aide.**

**Nous avons besoin d'aide maintenant, Je suis prêt à gager que le professeur Rogue a ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.**

**Mais tu as promis que tu ne quitterais pas cet endroit**, fit Ron.

**Mais là c'est une urgence. Il a des potions avec lui. Il pourrait l'aider. Comment sais-tu cela de toute manière ?**

**Ce n'était pas Rogue**, dit rapidement Ron. **Ma mère m'a fait promettre que je ne te laisserais pas partir. Vas-y**, fit Ron.

Harry sortit en courant des Trois Balais et se dirigea vers le Chemin des Embrumes. Il savait où se situait le magasin de potions où l'on pouvait acheter de choses qu'il était impossible de trouver à Pré-au-Lard. Il savait que Rogue serait furieux contre lui de ne pas être demeuré au Trois Balais, alors dès qu'il l'aurai trouvé, il ferait mieux de courir dans la direction opposée et retourner Aux Trois Balais. Il savait que Rogue le suivrait et c'était de toute manière une urgence, Hermione n'Avait pas cessé de crier depuis qu'elle avait sa bière au beurre.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-il, il avait bu la même chose et lui, il s sentait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait été la seule affecté ?

Harry entra sur le Chemin des Embrumes et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Tout était tellement plus noir. Personne ne riait, ne souriait ou retirait sin regard du sol. C'était la manière de passer inaperçu.

**Exactement celui que nous cherchions**, fut ce que Harry entendit.

Il se tourna rapidement et vit deux hommes habillés avec des robes de mangemorts. Harry commença à courir, il savait qu'il devait trouver Rogue. Il pouvait se battre contre les mangemorts, mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque apprenne ce qu'il avait appris durant l'été.

Après quelques pas, Harry pu entendre que les mangemorts ne le poursuivaient pas. Il regarda derrière et qu'ils le suivaient encore, mais ne semblaient nullement pressés. Harry ralentit et remarqua qu'à ce moment le pas des mangemorts semblait accélérer. C'est étrange, pensa Harry. Harry fouilla dans sa robe pour prendre sa baguette, mais ce qu'il toucha en premier fut le petite serpent argenté que Rogue lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. Soudainement son estomac vacilla. Il combattit sa pressante envie de vomir. Puis le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et il ressentit les effets des portoloins. Les cris des monstres s'effacèrent alors qu'il était emmené ailleurs.

Harry arrive durement sur une chaise de bois. Ses mains furent attachées ensembles derrière son dos et ses jambes furent immobilisées de manière similaire. Harry en pouvait rien voir, mais la noirceur dans laquelle il était plongé, était différente de toute celle qu'il avait pu voir. Il pouvait sentir cette noirceur s'incruster dans sa peau et la seule chose qu'il désirait était de la lumière. Il avait besoin de la lumière

Harry sentit un doigt fin sous son menton le forcer à relever la tête.

**Lumos.**

La voix éclaira au même temps son esprit. C'était la fin. Voldemort l'avait capturé.

La pièce était maintenant illuminée. Il était assis à une table, à l'opposé su Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi apeuré qu'il aurait cru l'être dans une telle situation. Il était seulement en colère. Il voulait combattre Voldemort. Il n'était pas prêt, mais il était plus préparé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il n'avait pas peur.

Une autre main commença à tracer le chemin que faisait sa fameuse cicatrice sur son front. Harry sentit la froideur le remplir, mais il demeura calme. La douleur qu'il ressentait habituellement lorsqu'il était près de Voldemort était absente.

**Vous vous ennuyez de votre parrain, n'est-ce pas ?**

Harry regarda directement la lueur dans les yeux rouges devant lui.

**Il n'avait pas à mourir, vous savez. C'est seulement vous que je voulais.**

La main quitta sa cicatrice et commença à ébouriffer ses cheveux, à les enlever de devant sa vue.

Tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était de mordre cette main, de crier ou du moins de faire quelque chose, mais il savait que Voldemort était seulement en train de tenter de lui faire perdre patience. Harry était en désavantage, maintenant et il le savait. Il trouverait son avantage.

**Vous ne pouvez pas me bloquer l'accès à vos pensées continuellement. Vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer l'occlumencie en tout temps et je serai là tout le temps, je serai là lorsque vous vous affaiblirez, alors vous serez mien. Je vais entrer dans votre petit esprit fragile et je vais vous enseigner ce que cela signifie d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

Harry tenta de regarder ailleurs, mais la poigne de Voldemort sous son menton le ramena.

**Je vous ai déjà.**

'Personne ne peut entrer dans mon esprit', pensa Harry,

À ce moment, il était très reconnaissant envers Rogue pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, présentement, s'il ne le savait pas.

**Je sais que vous rêvez de cet enfant dans le cimetière. Votre noblesse en a tué un autre. Je sais qu'il hante vos rêves, je peux faire cesser cela.**

'Personne ne peut entrer dans mon esprit', se répéta Harry.

**Je vais parvenir à vous contrôler. Vous ferez ce que je vous aurai dit de faire**

**PERSONNE NE PEUT ENTRER DANS MON ESPRIT **!

Harry n'avait pas voulu dire cela, mais maintenant il sentait que cette conviction était plus sincère.

**Personne, personne ne peut entrer dans mon esprit.**

'Mis à part (Rogue)' fit Harry pour lui-même.

**Mis à part qui ? Oh excellent. Cela serait encore plus facile que je croyais.**

Voldemort laissa alors tomber le menton de Harry et les lumières disparurent. Harry était alors seul, dans le noir.

La prochaine chose que Harry remarqua fut qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ses bras furent abruptement tirés vers le haut et l'on tirait son corps avec. Bientôt, il fut forcé de se lever. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que ses vêtements avaient été enlevés. Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, une personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre de telle sorte que Harry ne pouvait la voir.

**Que voulez-vous**, demanda Harry ?

**Moi, je ne veux rien.**

La voix de Rogue. Rogue était là. Tour irait bien. Rogue le sortirait de là.

**Où sont mes vêtements,** demanda Harry ?

Il ne voulait pas parader devant les mangemorts, complètement nu. Il pouvait déjà voir la manchette des journaux à ce sujet.

**Seuls les sorciers dignes peuvent porter des vêtements. Vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne me questionnerez plus jamais. Ce sera votre première leçon.**

**Que se passe-t-il**, demanda Harry ?

**CRUCIO !**

Harry se protégea aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir le sort rebondir sur lui, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi ou dirigé un sort aussi puissant que celui-là, donc le sort se dissipa dans l'air sans faire de dommage.

Puis, Harry cria lorsqu'il sentit le fouet finir sa course folle sur son dos.

**Vous n'avez, de toute évidence, pas appris votre première leçon. Dommage. Je ne suis pas un professeur tolérant, Voici votre seconde leçon. Vous allez donner votre attention à moi et à moi seul.**

Harry sentit le fouet venir frapper encore une fois son dos, amis cette fois-là, il retint ses cris

**Je vous laisserai le restant de la soirée pour étudier vos leçons.**

Harry entendit une porte être claquée. Il était maintenant seul. Il préférerait définitivement d'être seule. Harry regarda son nouvel environnement. Il était toujours dans une pièce sombre, mais cette pièce était maintenant différente. Elle était plus petite et il y avait suffisamment de lumière pour lui permettre de voir un peu plus, mais pas tellement plus. Il remarqua qu'il était capable de marcher au travers de la pièce, mais ses mains demeuraient attachées au plafond, comme si elles étaient attachées à un pare-choc. Le plafond était bas, mais il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui attachait ses mains. Dans un des coins de la chambre, il y avait un seau en guise de toilette et dans l'autre coin il y avait une couverture. Derrière lui, Harry vit la porte par laquelle Rogue était sortit.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la couverture. Il mit ses pieds sous elle. Le serpent avait dû être un portoloin, réalisa Harry. Il s'était sentit tiré dès qu'il lui avait touché. Mais Rogue lui avait donné le serpent. Il lui avait donné pour sa fête. Sûrement que Rogue n'en avait pas tant fait pour finalement le livrer directement à Voldemort. Sûrement pas, combattit Harry.

Non.

Onarluca : merci de tout soutien et à bientôt, je l'espère.

Mamieboubou: Bonjour…je rajoute les chapitre une fois par semaine. L'auteur de la fic est rendue au tome 6, donc pour plusieurs chapitres je serai régulière dans la mise jour. Présentement, l'auteur a écrit 13 chapitres pour le tome 4, le tome 5 en a 19 et le tome 6 en a jusqu'à maintenant 13 chapitres. Merci toi.

Moly : Salut, je suis Québécoise…lol. Merci de lire ma fic !

Marrypotter : Merci beaucoup, sincèrement !


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Oui, oui, je sais, rien ne m'appartient, c'est toutefois malheureux ! Alors tout est l'œuvre de JKR, quoi que j'aurais bien aimé en être responsable !

Je ne suis que la traductrice, tout ce beau travail est l'œuvre de Chips Challenge.

Chapitre 2

**Debout, mon enfant.**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Son corps entier était tellement raide qu'il croyait qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à bouger. Comment il avait pu s'endormir en cet endroit, surtout qu'il avait eu les bras accrochés au plafond, était bien au-delà de lui.

Une femme habillée d'une robe bleu clair se tenait devant lui.

**Tout ira bien. Laissez-moi vou aider à vous asseoir.**

Elle joua avec quelque chose qui était hors de la vue de Harry et puis Harry retomba sur le sol. Une fois que la douleur de la chute l'eue quitté, il se sentit bienheureux de ressentir ses muscles de relaxer.

**Tentez de vous asseoir. Tout ira bien**, dit-elle.

La dame ramassa la couverture, le couvrit en l'adossant au mur en même temps.

**Qui êtes-vous**, parvint à demander Harry ?

**Il vaudrait mieux, pour vous que vous ne posiez pas de questions de cette sorte pour le moment. Tenez, mangez un peu.**

Elle commença à le nourrir avec une cuillère, lui donnant un peu de gruau. Il accepta la nourriture qu'elle lui donnait et puis après quelques gorgées d'eau.

Puis, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas et Rogue entra, vêtu de sa traditionnelle robe de maître de potions.

**Sors**, dit-il à la femme.

Elle échappa le bol et sortit en courant de la pièce.

**Vous avez déjà oublié votre seconde leçon. Êtes-vous stupide ? Inciendo !**

Harry hurla lorsque la couverture qui le recouvrait prit en feu. Quelques moments plus tard, Harry réussit à y échapper. Il était, alors debout, devant Rogue. Il était encore une fois nu. Il sentit son désavantage évident, mais tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître.

**Sur vos genoux.**

Harry demeura en place. Que voulait Rogue ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Au moins, Harry se souvenait de sa première «leçon» et retint ses questions pour lui-même. Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas vraiment que cet homme était réellement Rogue. S'il l'avait été, Harry aurait été persuadé qu'il aurait pu le sentir au travers de leur lien qu'ils partageaient, mais Harry ne sentait rien de la sorte. Tout était si froid et douloureux. Au moins Rogue ne tentait pas d'entrer dans son esprit, en fait, pas encore.

**Sur vos genoux et récitez-moi votre seconde leçon.**

Harry ne bougea pas davantage, mais il tenta de forcer son cerveau à trouver qu'elle était la seconde leçon. La nuit dernière ne lui avait pas vraiment donné une position idéale pour faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne aujourd'hui.

Harry hurla alors qu'il sentit le fouet s'abattre sur sa peau une autre fois. Par contre, cette fois-ci il était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, et il ne s'en priva pas. Il se tourna et s'éloigna de Rogue.

**Appréciez-vous la petite, l'infime quantité de liberté que vous avez actuellement.**

Harry ne répondit pas.

**Aimez-vous être attaché au plafond ?**

Rogue leva sa baguette et la ponta vers Harry. Harry secoua ardemment sa tête.

**Je ne parviens pas à vous entendre. Aimez-vous être attaché au plafond ?**

**Non,** répondit Harry, persuadé que ce qu'il répondait n'avait certainement pas d'importance.

**Non qui ?**

**Non, monsieur.**

**Très bien.**

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son corps déjà frissonnant. C'était quelque chose que Rogue lui avait dit à maintes reprises et dans de nombreuses circonstances. Ce n'était certainement pas Rogue. Ce ne pouvait pas l'être.

**Sur vos genoux et récitez votre seconde leçon.**

Harry tomba finalement sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas être enchaîné au plafond encore une fois.

**Récitez-moi votre leçon,** répéta Rogue.

**J'ai oublié**, dit doucement Harry en attendant sa punition.

**Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**J'ai dit, j'ai oublié, MONSIEUR.**

**Évidemment.**

Il senti le fouet sur sa peau à deux autres reprises, avant de s'affaisser sur le sol. Rogue ne lui aurait jamais fait mal ainsi. Pas aussi délibérément. Pas si il n'avait pas eu un autre choix. Peut-être que Rogue était surveillé par Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce le sol moyen que Rogue pouvait garder leurs deux vies intactes. Harry releva la tête alors qu'il libérait la barrière qu'il avait érigée autour de leur lien. Il serait en mesure de connaître les vraies intentions de Rogue de cette manière. En fait, il croyait qu'il pourrait y parvenir.

**Voilà votre seconde leçon, ENCORE une fois. Vous allez porter attention à moi et à moi seul. Vous n'obtiendrez pas cette leçon aussi facilement une autre fois. Souvenez-vous en. Cela signifie que je suis le seul auquel vous pouvez parler. Je suis le seul qui pourra vous nourrir. Je suis le seul qui vous donnera des vêtements. Vous porterez attention à personne d'autre. Levez-vous et répétez votre leçon.**

Harry demeura silencieux. Il n'allait pas dire cela. Il n'allait pas abandonner sa liberté parce que quelqu'un qui ressemblait exactement comme Rogue le lui demandait. «Et agit comme Rogue», ajouta Harry pour lui-même, «exactement comme Rogue».

Rogue pointa sa baguette vers Harry et ce dernier se sentit immédiatement relevé et attaché au plafond.

**Quelle est votre seconde leçon**, répéta Rogue.

**Allez au Diable**, répondit Harry.

Les mains de Harry furent soudainement relâchées et il retomba lourdement sur ses genoux.

Rogue tourna autour de Harry en lui disant :

**Je suis content que nous soyons seuls, ici. Vous êtes le seul auquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit intéressé. Par contre, il m'a donné l'autorité de faire tout ce que je voulais pour parvenir à vous apprendre l'obéissance. J'aurais pu tuer votre petite sang-de-bourbe de copina, mais je lui ai laissé la vie sauf. Voudriez-vous que je l'amène dans une pièce adjacente à la vôtre ?**

**Vous, laissez-la hors de cela.**

**Donc, nous sommes d'accord. Quelle est votre seconde leçon ?**

Harry se redressa sur ses genoux et dit :

**Je vais seulement donner mon attention à vous, Monsieur.**

Il pouvait faire et dire cela pour la sécurité de ses amis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le disait que tout devenait véridique. Alors qu'il répétait sa «leçon», Harry tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir le lien qu'il partageait avec Rogue. Harry voulait parvenir à croire que cette personne qui était devant lui était la même personne qui l'avait tant aidé. Harry ne croyait pas que Rogue l'aurait blessé, à ce moment. Il lui faisait confiance. En fait, c'est ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire.

Rogue demeura silencieux alors que Harry répétait sa leçon. Il conserva son silence pour un bon moment après et Harry n'osa pas parler ou bouger. Finalement Rogue hocha de la tête et pointa sa baguette sur le sol. Un large bloc de ciment avec deux courroies en qui apparurent devant Harry.

**Mettez vos mains devant vous.**

Automatiquement, Harry cacha ses mains derrière son dos. Il ignorait pourquoi les blocs étaient présents, mais il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour déguster un thé.

Il sentit le fouet, cette fois sur ses mains. Harry ne voyait jamais utiliser le fouet. Parfois, il était persuadé que Rogue n'aurait jamais pu le faire, mais il était persuadé que Rogue commandait le fouet. Harry ne sentit rien à travers du lien. Il ne sentit rien, mis à part la peur et la douleur, mais ces deux émotions étaient les siennes.

Rogue s'agenouilla sur le sol, de l'autre côté de Harry, il attrapa les mains de Harry et les frappa violemment sur le bloc. Les courroies de cuir sautèrent pour attacher les mains de Harry, paumes vers le haut.

**NE ME questionnez pas. Stupide garçon. C'était votre première leçon. Répétez votre leçon.**

**Je ne vais pas vous questionnez, monsieur.**

**Ceci assurera votre obéissance**, fit Rogue.

Il sortit un couteau de sa botte et le fit passer devant les yeux aussi larges que des timbres de glasses vertes.

**Que faites-vous ?**

**NE ME questionnez pas.**

Harry hurla lorsqu'il sentit trois autres coups de fouet. Les blocs étaient alors tout ce qui le tenaient en position. Leurs courroies de cuir l'empêchaient de tomber par en arrière.

**Ce sont deux leçons forts simples. Vous allez les apprendre si vous voulez vivre.**

«Et si je ne veux pas», pensa Harry.

Rogue appuya le couteau dans le bras de Harry. Harry ne cria pas, mais il laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement, alors qu'il ressentait cette sensation familière. Il sentait la douleur, mais pas une douleur qui n'était pas la bienvenue. C'était tolérable.

Rogue ramassa un carré de verre et le pressa lentement dans la nouvelle entaille. Une nouvelle sorte de gouleur s'emparra de son corps, alors qu'il sentait l'objet se lier à lui. Rogue attacha solidement ses poignets avec un linge blanc, avant de faire la même manœuvre avec l'autre bras.

Harry effectua une faible tentative de se protéger. Faible, bien entendu, car il ne pouvait pas bouger.

**Restez tranquille et je vais le faire rapidement**, dit Rogue.

Harry voulait obéir. Il savait qu'il el devait et que rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne pourrait empêcher Rogue de finir sa tâche, mais il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter en hurlant.

**NON !**

Le couteau pénétra son bras. Le verre fut mis en place. Harry hurla. Son poignet fut pansé comme le fut le premier.

**Lorsque vous aurez terminé, j'aurai quelque chose pour vous.**

Harry prit une grande respiration et tenta de ne rien dire. Il était persuadé que tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de Rogue était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

**Levez-vous**

Harry baissa le yeux et vit les courroies de cuir se détacher. Il tenta de se relever, mais il remarqua qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir el faire. Rogue était derrière lui et le tenait par la taille. Harry sentit quelque chose être attaché è ses poignets et ses mains être élevées par-dessus sa tête.

**Je vous ai amené des vêtements, je vais vous habiller.**

Harry voulait rouler ses yeux, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'énergie. Il demeura, là, passivement, alors que Rogue passait une paire de pantalon noir sur ses jambes et serra le cordon à sa taille.

**Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, maintenant.**

Harry regarda ses mains. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dormir ainsi.

Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Les liens se plieront à vos mouvements. Je devais seulement m'assurer que vous ne vous blesseriez pas davantage, avant que les plaies de guérissent.

«Que m'avez-vous fait», fit la Harry dans sa tête. Il devait savoir, mais il se sentait si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire punit pour avoir parlé.

**Je reviendrai pour vous tester, plus tard. Si vous réussissez, je vous donnerai de la nourriture.**

Rogue quitta. Manger était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Harry pensait. Il voulait sortir. Il devait sortir. Il savait que le vrai Rogue devait avoir avertit Dumbledore de ce qui se passait. S'il y avait vraiment un autre Rogue. Il savait que tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient présentement le rechercher. Il devrait seulement survivre encore un peu plus.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son laboratoire privé. Il avait une liste de potions que Poppy avait supposément besoin immédiatement. Il sentait la douleur dans sa tête augmenter. Il sentait qu'il finirait par faire voler en éclats toutes les bouteilles de potions de ses étagères. Severus se doutait que Poppy avait besoin de quelque chose ; Dumbledore avait seulement fait cela pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide en tentant de sauver Potter. 

Pourquoi Dumbledore assumait qu'il ferait quelque chose de la sorte ? Bien entendu, s'il savait où se trouvait Harry, Dumbledore devrait faire beaucoup plus pour l'empêcher de sauver l'enfant. Mais il ne savait rien. Il n'avait pas su que Potter allait être kidnappé. Il n'avait pas su qu'il aurait été une partie de la mise en scène. Par contre, il savait que plus personne ne lui faisait confiance. Il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner vers Voldemort. Il avait été largement chanceux de ne jamais avoir été appelé, mais cette chance ne durerait pas à jamais. Le jour où Voldemort planifierait de tuer Potter, Rogue était persuadé qu'il serait invité et qu'il serait le suivant.

Granger avait été la clé afin qu'il découvre ce qu'il était survenu à Potter. Elle avait eu une forte réaction à une bière au beurre qu'elle avait bue. Tout le monde qui avait été présent à la fête avait été d'accord pour confirmer que Potter en avait bue, aussi. Potter avait quitté le lieu afin de me trouver, mais il ne m'a jamais trouvé. Il a seulement disparu.

Severus releva la tête lorsqu'une bouteille de potion fut déposée sur la table. Dumbledore. Une potion pour les maux de tête, sûrement. Rien ne se déroulait dans ce château que l'homme ignorait. Il prit la potion et la bue. Il était reconnaissant pour l'accalmie de douleur. Suffisamment reconnaissant pour passer outre l'ennui qu'il ressentait.

Rogue ressentit un faible frisson dans sa tête. Le lien qu'il partageait avec Potter. Harry tenait d'ouvrir le lien. Rogue fit ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faciliter l'accès au lien, lorsqu'un douleur le frappa au dos. Son esprit ferma automatiquement le lien pour se protéger de la douleur.

**Severus, que se passe-t-il**, demanda Dumbledore ?

**Ils le torturent**, répondit Rogue.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Nous devons le trouver.**

**Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons.**

**Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne survivra pas. S'il ne survit pas, alors aucun de nous ne survivra.**

**Je sais que vous vous en faîtes pour Harry, Severus. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de demeurer ici et de tenter de communiquer avec lui. Le lien est apparemment encore actif. Ce sont nos meilleures chances. Si vous sortez d'ici, vous ne survivrez pas et vous allez lui rendre cela encore plus difficile.**

Severus hocha la tête, il n'était pas certain du tout. Il devait penser, mais Harry n'avait plus tellement de temps.

La suite viendra lundi le 7 mars 2005 !...ensuite je retournerai à éditer à tous les lundi…je sais que cette semaine j'ai dérogé à ce que j'avais dit, mais les examens ont passé avant les fics…désolée !

**Onarluca**: Voilà la réponse à ta question. Merci de lire et à bientôt.

**Edge** : Voilà ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Marrypotter** : Voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup à toi !

**IthiIsilwen**: Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je suis fortement touchée!

**Jenni944** : Tu es perspicace? LOl…merci à toi!

**aLiNoU**: Merci beaucoup.

**Thamril**: La fic originale est en restructuration, jet e conseille d'aller voir sur le profil de Chips Challenge, elle a mis dans son profil les liens menant vers la fic en anglais, par contre tu vas retrouver, pour le moment, que les premiers chapitre du tome 1. Merci de m'avoir **laissé un commentaire !**

**Kyana**** LD**: Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Oui, oui, je sais, rien ne m'appartient, c'est toutefois malheureux ! Alors tout est l'œuvre de JKR, quoi que j'aurais bien aimé en être responsable !

Je ne suis que la traductrice, tout ce beau travail est l'œuvre de Chips Challenge.

Petites annonces : Ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur**et qui l'a cherchent depuis quelques temps, rendez-vous dans mon profil, des informations s'y trouvent.

Chapitre 3

**Comment vous sentez-vous, mon enfant?**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en entendant la voix. La femme qui porta la robe bleue était agenouillée sur le sol devant lui.

Elle plongea un linge dans un bol d'eau et commença à laver son visage.

**Je vous ai amené du pain. Vous êtes sûrement affamé.**

Harry hocha de la tête. Il avait faim, surtout depuis qu'il avait eut la chance de se reposer. Harry regarda longuement la nourriture, avant de lire :

**Vous devriez vraiment partir. Le professeur Rogue sera fâché s'il vous voit ici.**

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Harry regarda autour de lui, sentant la peur et l'anticipation naître en lui. Il se détestait pour se sentir ainsi. C'était exactement ainsi qu'ils voulaient qu'il se sente.

**Sur vos pieds, garçon.**

Harry se leva aussi rapidement qu'il le pu et se tint par lui-même, même si ses jambes tremblaient sous lui. Ses bras étaient toujours attaché au plafond et cela l'aida à conserver son équilibre.

**Vous**, dit Rogue en pointant la femme,** Sortez!**

**Sur vos genoux.**

Harry se mit à genoux, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**Récitez-moi vos leçons.**

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il sentit le fouet frapper ses anciennes blessures, mais il parvint à ne pas crier.

**Récitez. Vous ne les avez sûrement pas déjà oubliés.**

**Je ne vais pas vous questionner. Je vais seulement donner mon attention à vous.**

**Debout**, fit Rogue.

Cette fois, Harry fut pratiquement obligé de se lever, par les liens magiques qui entouraient ses poignets.

**Lui avez-vous parlé, garçon**, demanda Rogue?

**Je lui ai dit de quitter, monsieur**, dit Harry.

Il doutait que la vérité lui serait d'un moindre secours.

**Alors vous lui avez parlé**, fit Rogue en regardant directement dans ses yeux, attendant évidemment une réponse.

**Oui**, fit Harry.

C'était une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner, mais il le devait. Harry baissa sa tête en attendant pour la douleur qui viendrait assurément.

**Crucio!**

Harry enleva ses barrières, mais fut projeté sur le sol en hurlant lorsque le sort le frappa de plein fouet.

**Vous allez donner votre attention seulement à moi. Ceci signifie que vous allez parler seulement à moi et seulement lorsque je le demanderai.**

Ses mains furent libérées des liens et puis Harry fut capable de s'asseoir.

**Oui, monsieur.**

Vous avez passé le test, donc je vous ai apporté de la nourriture comme je vous l'avais dit. Sur vous genoux.

**Quel test**, demanda Harry?

Il se mordit la langue lorsque la question sortit de sa bouche, mais il était trop tard.

**Crucio!**

Harry tomba sur le sol, lorsqu'il sentit la vague de douleur prendre possession de son corps.

**Ce test. Vous ne pouvez plus faire de magie. Ce qui inclut les barrières de protection. Vous devez apprendre à obéir. Je crois que vous apprendrez beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant. Si vous voulez de la nourriture, mettez-vous sur vos genoux, maintenant.**

Harry parvint encore une fois à se remettre sur ses genoux. Rogue le nourrit lentement, avec quelques morceaux de pains et un peu d'eau. Puis Rogue leva sa main vers le front de Harry.

**Dormez**, murmura-t-il.

Harry s'affaissa sur le sol endormit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla et constata à ce moment, qu'un long doigt glacé parcourait sa cicatrice. Il sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Voldemort qui le touchait.

**Assoyez-vous, garçon et ceci ne vous fera pas vraiment mal.**

Harry se recula près du mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. La main de Voldemort attrapa celle de Harry et ce dernier sentit ses deux mains être attachées au sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

De longs doigts glacés tracèrent encore une fois le trajet de sa cicatrice, alors que Voldemort fixait les yeux de Harry. Aucune des deux ne parla. Harry savait mieux que cela et Voldemort était trop concentré. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la concentration de Voldemort céda et il gifla Harry au visage. Harry eut presque envie de rire. Était-ce le mieux qu'il pouvait faire?

**Crucio!**

**Salvaiea!**

**Concordia!**

Les sorts arrivèrent si rapidement et si continuellement que Harry n'eut même pas l'occasion de reprendre son souffle ou même de déterminer quel sort lui causait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Harry fut étonné d'être encore en vie. C'était probablement un des trucs de Voldemort pour s'assurer que ses victimes ressentent tous les sorts qu'il leur lançait.

Harry roula sur lui-même et constata qu'il était maintenant seule dans sa cellule, de même qu'il était libre de bouger. Il cru alors qu'après avoir subit les sorts, ses liens avaient été enlevés. Il ne pouvait plus faire de magie. Il était très désavantagé. Il ne survivrait pas très longtemps, en tous les cas, pas assez longtemps pour attendre que le «vrai» Snape ne vienne le sauver. Si cette personne était toutefois encore en vie et si elle tentait vraiment de le sauver. Harry savait qu'il devait retrouver sa magie. C'était le seule moyen de s'en sortir vivant.

Harry enleva les bandages blancs qui recouvraient ses bras et y regarda les petites entailles. Les coupures étaient pratiquement entièrement guéries et il ne parvenait pas du tout à voir les carré de verre vert. C'était comme si le verre s'était mêlé dans sa peau. Harry ignorait à quoi servait les carré de verre, mais il était pas mal certain qu'ils l'empêchaient de pratiquer la magie. S'il parvenait à enlever les pièces de verre et replacer les bandages, Rogue ne parviendrait jamais à savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il pourrait toujours faire semblant qu'il ressentait l'effet des sorts. Il les avait si souvent subit, qu'il savait exactement comment réagir. Seulement crier. Beaucoup.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ouvrir son bras. Initialement, il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait rien du tout dans sa cellule mis à part un seau. Harry marcha jusqu'au seau et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que la poignée du seau était non seulement faite de métal mais aussi que de l'enlever ne serait en rien difficile. L'extrémité de la poignée était constituée d'un bout tranchant. Harry approcha le métal de son bras et l'y appuya avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. Une fine trace de sang apparue, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le carré vert. Harry repassa sur la plaie encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il senti que la poignée de métal avait atteint quelque chose. Il fit une pause puis pressa la peau de part et d'autre de la plaie jusqu'à ce que le carré apparaisse. Il plaça doucement la carré sur le sol. Il allait devoir la cacher éventuellement. Le seau semblait être le meilleur endroit pour le dissimuler. Personne ne songera à regarder ce qu'il s'y trouve. Harry retira le second bandage de son autre bras et refit la même procédure. Lorsqu'il replaça le premier bandage, il commença à se sentir étourdi mais ce fut après avoir replacer le second bandage qu'il perdit connaissance.

**Levez-vous, stupide garçon.**

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrèrent instantanément et il ne parvint point à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

**Vous saviez pourtant que cela n'allait jamais fonctionner.**

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait songé qu'il aurait pu être coincé mais il n'avait jamais voulu se l'admettre. Il avait du essayer quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas demeurer assis sans rien faire, en laissant Rogue tout décider.

Les blocs apparurent encore au centre de la pièce. Rogue y attacha Harry encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, paumes vers le bas. Rogue ressortit le couteau et coupa le bras de Harry jusqu'à l'os. Puis il ramassa les carrés verts de l'endroit où Harry les avait déposés. Dans chaque bras fut déposé un des carrés puis solidement enveloppés. Finalement Rogue couvrit les bandages d'un fin morceau de métal.

**Vous ne les enlèverez plus. Compris?**

**Oui monsieur**, répondit Harry alors qu'il était poussé au sol.

**Crucio! Ne me désobéissez plus. Ceci est votre troisième leçons.**

Plusieurs mois plus tard

La femme le réveilla en nettoyant la saleté qui recouvrait son front avec un linge mouillé. Harry crut le percevoir mais il l'ignora. Elle n'était pas Rogue. Elle n'était pas là.

Il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et se leva immédiatement. Il se tourna pour voir Rogue entrer. Lorsque Rogue s'immobilisa Harry tomba sur ses genoux. C'était la routine. S'il la suivait, il obtiendrait quelques minutes de plus sans douleur. Harry ouvrit sa bouche, mais Rogue le fit cesser en portant un doigt vers cette bouche.

**Chut. Je ne crois pas que vous avez encore besoin de répéter vos leçons à haute voix. Répétez-les pour vous-même et puis levez-vous.**

**Oui monsieur.**

« Je ne vais pas vous questionner. »

« Je vais seulement donner mon attention à vous. »

« Je ne vais pas vous désobéir. »

Harry se leva et Rogue le félicita en lui donnant une potion nutritive. Elle goûtait horriblement mauvaise, en fait elle aurait dû goûter horriblement mauvaise. Harry ne le remarquait même plus.

**Laissez-moi voir vos mains.**

Harry leva ses mains. Ses ongles étaient brisés et ensanglantés depuis qu'il avait tenté de retirer ses liens et il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait abandonné la tentative mais ses ongles saignaient encore.

**Je vais guérir ceci à l'instant, mais vous n'allez plus recommencer,** fit Rogue.

Harry sentit l'effet réparateur parcourir son corps.

**Oui monsieur.**

**Allez vous appuyer contre le mur et restez-y.**

Harry obéit. Il savait que les sorts s'en suivraient, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il le méritait. Il n'était rien.

* * *

**Onarluca**: Merci à toi pour ces reviews et ce soutien! À la prochaine.

**Mamieboubou** : Oui, moi aussi j'avais eu cette peur lorsque je l'avais lue! Merci à toi!

**IthiIsilwen** : Merci pour ton review et à bientôt!

**Vif d'or** : Oui, ils devront faire vite! Je te remercie de ton soutien!

**Cholera** : Bienvenue à toi, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ton pseudo, alors bienvenue! Les prochains chapitres t'éclaireront! Merci à toi!

**Satya** : Voilà, c'était la suite! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Marry-potter8** : Merci pour ton soutient, j'apprécie énormément! À la prochaine!

**Lunenoire** : Oui, je vais dire comme toi, pauvre Harry et pauvre Severus! Merci à toi!

**Edge** : Je l'ai mise un jour en avance pour que tu puisses la lire, j'espère que tu l'auras eue à temps! Merci de suivre ma fic!

**Jenni944 **: Peut-être que ce que tu dis est vrai…mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre…Qui lira verra! Lol! Merci de lire et de soumettre des reviews!


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

**Six mois plus tard**

Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir Il se tourna vers Rogue et se laissa choir sur ses genoux.

'Je ne vais pas vous questionner.'

'Je vais seulement donner mon attention à vous.'

'Je ne vais pas vous désobéir.'

Harry se releva encore une fois.

« J'ai quelque chose de spécial de prévu aujourd'hui pour vous. Madame Claire vous lavera afin de vous y préparer. Vous ne lui causerez pas d'ennui. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Rogue disparu par la porte, une femme vêtue d'une robe bleue entra et elle le guida finalement vers une pièce adjacente à la cellule. La pièce contenait un bain rempli d'eau chaude et mousseuse. Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il demeura immobile, alors qu'elle lui retirait ses vêtements et qu'elle le souleva pour le déposer dans le bain.

Elle le laissa tremper dans cette eau pendant plusieurs minutes et pendant ce temps, elle frottait ses épaules et son dos, faisant bien attention pour laisser sa tête hors de l'eau. Après, elle utilisa une éponge douce pour laver le restant de son corps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle le sortit du bain et l'installa, couché sur son ventre, sur une table recouverte de serviettes blanches épaisses.

Harry ferma ses yeux, alors qu'une chaleur similaire au soleil (qui de toute manière ne pouvait jamais pénétrer la profondeur des pièces où il se trouvait) le sécha et le réchauffa. Elle attacha une robe à sa taille qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ensuite, elle recouvrit ses yeux d'un morceau de tissu et elle utilisa un autre morceau pour attacher ses mains derrière son dos. Elle le conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Harry n'eut même pas l'instinct de songer à où il se rendait. Cela l'importait peu. Peut-être allaient-ils finalement le tuer.

Les pieds de Harry marchaient sur un tapis doux, dans cette pièce où la femme l'y avait conduit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'y demeurer seul et d'y dormir. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de si doux, mais il ne pouvait pas.

La femme quitta la pièce et il entendit la porte se fermer. Harry entendit quelques mouvements dans la pièce. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il sentit que quelqu'un retirait le tissu qui recouvrait ses yeux et Harry vit qu'il était dans la chambre de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très riche. Le divan lit était situé dans le centre de la pièce et il était au moins quatre fois plus grand que les lits de Poudlard. Les couvertures sur le lit semblaient si douces et épaisses que Harry était persuadé qu'il pourrait s'y perdre.

Harry força ce rêve à l'extérieur de sa tête. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais y dormir. Il ne serait probablement pas autorisé à les regarder pour très longtemps. Probablement qu'il avait été amené dans cette pièce pour qu'il constate tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Puis, Rogue apparu devant lui et Harry tomba immédiatement sur ses genoux. Rogue portait une robe franchement similaire à celle que portait Harry, mis à part pour ces serpents verts qui y étaient brodés à l'extrémité inférieure du vêtement.

« Levez-vous, garçon. Je vais vous permettre d'apprécier ceci. »

Harry se leva, mais ses jambes commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il tentait de ne pas penser à ce que 'ceci' signifiait et qu'il se demandait si Rogue était encore une fois sarcastique.

Harry pouvait senti la chaleur du feu se promener sur l'arrière de ses jambes. Rogue s'approcha, défit la ceinture de la robe que Harry portait et les découvrit les épaules. Harry sentit le vêtement rejoindre le sol, il était présentement nu, devant Rogue. Harry pouvait alors sentir la chaleur du feu sur tout son corps. Harry s'était retrouvé nu devant Rogue à plusieurs occasions, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Cette fois-ci Rogue le regardait.

Rogue traça de son doigts la cicatrice de Harry et puis descendit pour s'arrêter sous son menton.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Ce que vous ferez pour nous. Ce que nous pouvons faire ensembles.»

Les deux mains de Rogue tracèrent leur chemin des épaules de Harry jusqu'à la base de son dosé Il fut rapproché de Rogue, alors que ce dernier le détachait de ses liens. Ouis Harry fut levé dans les bras de Rogue et déposé sur le lité Le lit était aussi doux que Harry avait pu l'imaginer. Rogue le tourna sur son ventre et commença à parcourir les cicatrices qui ornaient son dos. Harry sentit les mains de rogues se déplacer plus bas et il commença à trembler.

« Vous n'avez pas fait ceci, avant, n'est-ce pas ?»

Harry sentit son corps être parcouru de spasmes encore plus importants.

« Répondez-moi, garçon !»

« Non, monsieur.»

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre»

Harry ne pouvait pas cesser de trembler. Rogue commença à le masser, forçant ses muscles à se détendre. Harry tenta de respirer profondément. Bientôt il se sentit si détendu qu'il en tomba endormi. Rogue avait certainement utilisé certains sorts, pensa Harry. Tout cela l'importait peu. Peut-être tout serait mieux ainsi.

Puis, une douleur parcourue le dos de Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent suite à cette douleur. Rogue était assit devant lui, el forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de dormir. Je voulais vous donner une pause, mais je ne pourrai pas si vous ne travailler pas avec moi.»

« Oui, monsieur.»

Rogue le laissa se détendre à nouveau et Harry sentir un linge froid passer sur ses nouvelles blessures. Rogue continua de le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était près.

« Vous allez me laisser votre esprit libre d'accès, dit Rogue alors qu'il commençait. »

Harry obéit et il laissa tomber les blocs qui se trouvaient autour du lien qu'i, partageait avec Rogue. C'était les seuls blocs qu'il avait laissé en place et qui pouvaient être retirés, c'était aussi le seul moyen que Rogue pouvait avoir accès à son esprit. Ainsi, il ne pourrait plus désobéir à Rogue.

Rogue commença à chanter des mots que Harry n'avait jamais entendus avant et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Sa voix était faible et douce, s'adressant à Harry. Cette mélodie dura si longtemps que Harry dû constamment faire l'effort de demeurer éveillé Bientôt, il n'eut plus besoin de faire le moindre effort pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Maudit petit bâtard, hurla soudainement Rogue.»

Harry fut abruptement lancé au sol. Rogue sauta sur lui, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Vous aviez dit que vous ne l'aviez pas fait avant. Qui l'a fait avec vous ?»

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, monsieur, fit Harry.»

En entendant ceci, Rogue plongea ses genoux dans le ventre de Harry, ce dernier se battit pour trouver son air.

« Vous êtes déjà lié. Ne me mentez pas.»

« Ce n'était pas ainsi, monsieur, protesta en vain Harry.»

« Vous êtes inutile, maintenant. Qui était-ce, demanda Rogue ?»

Harry tenta de se retourner, mais n'y parvint pas.

« C'était vous, monsieur. Je suis déjà lié à vous.»

« J'espère que vous êtes préparé à mourir, car il n'y a plus rien qu'il puisse être fait avec vous. Tellement de temps perdu avec vous.»

Rogue devint furieux, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à Harry. Après la douleur, Harry fut soulagé de tomber dans l'inconscience.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Harry se réveilla, accoté au mur de sa cellule, les mains attachées au plafond. Il chancela sur ses jambes, lorsque Rogue entrait et puis tomba sur ses genoux. Rogue était venu le voir seulement deux fois depuis l'incident de la chambre et chaque fois cela avait été seulement pour lui donner quelques potions nutritives et quelques sorts douloureux. Harry se mit à penser qu'il maquait la présence de Rogue et l'attention qu'il lui avait donnée. Sans lui il était seul. Il n'avait rien à faire et personne à qui parler. Mais Rogue était en colère, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec Harry.

Harry était maintenait inutile, il était prêt à mourir. Il souhaitait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps. Rogue fit descendre la potion dans la gorge de Harry, alors que ce dernier était encore à genoux.

« Ne vous embarrassez pas à vous lever, fit Rogue, vous allez bientôt mourir, profitez de vos derniers moments.»

Rogue partit en claquant la porte.

Il serait bientôt libéré, Harry réalisa que c'était ce qu'il était venu à souhaiter.

Une semaine plus tard

Severus Rogue était assit à son bureau, dans son laboratoire privé, il regardait un livre de potions anciennes que Albus lui avait donné la semaine dernière. Le livre contenait plusieurs potions qui étaient supposées de renforcir les liens existant entre deux personnes qui étaient séparées. Severus n'avait pas ressentit la présence de Harry depuis la première nuit de torture et ce jusqu'à quelques semaines de cela. Rogue avait sentir la peur et l'anticipation de Harry. Quelque chose était sur le point d'Arriver au garçon. Rogue ne voulait pas penser qu'il avait ressenti la dernière émotion de Harry. Il ne voulait pas penser que Harry était mort.

Albus avait toujours tenté de l'encourager de garder espoir pour Harry. Albus ne le faisait plus. L'Ordre avait cessé de le rechercher Ils focussaient maintenant leurs énergies pour trouver un autre moyen de tuer Voldemort. Une sorte d'ancien sort ou ancienne magie qui pourrait aller au-delà de la prophétie. Severus savait que ceci était inutile. Leur seul espoir était que Harry soit encore ne vie. Rogue savait que Harry était fort et que s'il pouvait survivre, il le ferait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête de Harry. Tous les Gryffondor avaient tenu une sobre célébration dans le Grand Hall, partageant les bons souvenirs de leur ami. Remus l'avait invité à venir. Albus lui avait ordonné d'y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter le fait que Harry était mort. Il aurait besoin d'une preuve pour abandonner son espoir.

Severus se leva. Il sentit un besoin soudain et pressant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Directement à l'extérieur des Trois-Balais. Il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre maintenant et ne se questionna pas à ce sujet et partit. Severus couru à travers du Hall menant à la sortit de Poudlard et passa les barrières anti-transplanage. Puis, il fut en mesure d'apparaître à sa destination.

Harry se tenait au côté de Rogue, attendant sa mort. Il avait été lavé encore une fois par la femme vêtue d'une robe bleue et puis on l'avait habillé d'une robe noire, celle qu'il avait porté lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé, il y avait tellement longtemps de cela.

Ils allaient l'envoyer à Pré-au-Lard. Rendu là, Voldemort allait faire l'étalage de ses pouvoirs en tuant Harry en face de tout le monde. Il n'y avait rien que Harry puisse faire. Rogue lui remit sa baguette. Harry le tourna dans sa main. Oui, c'était sa baguette, mais elle ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il ne pouvait pus faire de magie, et sans magie, il pouvait bien mourir. Cela ne serait pas si mal pensa-t-il. Il avait seulement souhaité qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ceux qui vivraient après qu'il serait parti et Voldemort était maintenant seul avec son pouvoir.

Rogue lui tendit le petit serpent qu'il lui avait donné à son anniversaire. Il était encore tiède et presque tremblant. Alors que Harry ferma sa main autour de lui, il se sentit être transporté quelque part d'autre, par le portauloin.

**Onarluca** : Merci et à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** : L'Ordre a perdu espoir, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne font rien, cela fait un an que Harry fut enlevé. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'écris pas de Slashs car je sens que je ne serais pas capable. Toutefois, je vais tenter d'en faire un, car SNAPESLOVE a proposé un poste et pour avoir ce poste il faut participer au concours et ce concours demande de réaliser un slashs…mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Et je n'en traduis pas, car il est rare que j'en lis en anglais…la réponse est nulle, je sais, mais c'Est réellement la raison. Merci de suivre ma fic et à bientôt !

**Lunenoire** : Tu as raison, cette fic tourne au cauchemar ! Mais donne-moi quelques chapitres encore pour te laisser voir la suite ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Adrianna**** diaboliqua Rogue** : Tu pourras retourner dans le texte pour vérifier ce que je te dirai. Ce n'est pas Rogue…ce n'est pas le vrai…car Harry n'est pas capable d'entrer en 'communication' par le lien qu'il partagent…Voilà, je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Mamieboubou** :Vous saurez qui est le vrai et qui est le méchant…le vrai n'est pas méchant…je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais bon…aussi lorsque Rogue est nommé par son prénom, alors c'est le vrai ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Edge**: Merci à toi, tes encouragements sont très appréciés ! Merci encore une fois et à bientôt !

**Jenni944 **: Le faux Rogue est vraiment le faux, autrement si c'était le vrai déguisé en méchant seulement pour obéir à Voldemort, il aurait avertit l'Ordre depuis longtemps. Alors le faux Rogue est probablement quelqu'un qui utilise du polynectar ou un truc semblable. Merci de lire et à la prochaine !

**Satya** : Merci et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petites annonces** : Ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur **et qui l'a cherchent depuis quelques temps, rendez-vous dans mon profil, des informations s'y trouvent.

Chapitre 5

Severus Rogue attendait à l'extérieur des Trois Balais. Au moins, pensa-t-il, il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il y attendait, mais il pouvait certainement prévoir que quelque chose allait survenir et qu'il n'était pas le seul qui attendait cet évènement. Beaucoup de trop de gens marchaient beaucoup trop lentement devant la vitrine et ces mêmes gens s'y arrêtaient beaucoup trop longtemps.

Puis dans un flash, Harry Potter apparu au centre de la rue. Severus ne perdit pas une seconde, il couru vers lui, activa son portoloin d'urgence personne. Severus entrevu Voldemort qui apparaissant du côté opposé où s'était tenu Harry, alors qu'ils étaient emportés vers Poudlard.

Severus fut dirigé avec Potter vers l'infirmerie, directement dans l'infirmerie, comme l'était programmé son portoloin. Rogue regarda Harry qui se tenait immobile à l'endroit précis où ils avaient apparu, le garçon regardait attentivement ses mains. Rogue reconnu l'objet que tenait Harry, c'était le serpent qu'il lui avait donné pour son anniversaire, l'année passé. Le serpent agissait en augmentait la force qui les unissait en cas d'urgence. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il débordait de chaleur lorsque Harry le tenait. Rogue avait pensé au serpent il y avait longtemps de cela, et il n'avait jamais songé que Harry l'avait encore. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait été alerté et avait sentit le besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry referma ses mains encore une fois autour du serpent et s'affaissa sur le sol. Severus leva Harry et le déposa sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et il alla chercher la médicomage. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant quelques instants plus tard. En voyant qui Severus avait année, elle s'arrêta, comme figée.

« Ne restez pas planté là, dit Severus. Il n'est pas mort et il n'est ps un fantôme. »

Mme Pomfresh ferma sa bouche et s'avança près du lit. Elle fit quelques tests rapides et obtint quelques résultats.

« Il est épuisés, de trop faible masse pondérale et a quelques blessures résultant d'anciennes cicatrisations, mais sa vie n'est pas menacé pour le moment. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je l'ignore. Nous allons attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'il nous raconte. »

« Severus, pouvez-vous m'aider à lui enfiler un pyjama d'hôpital de telle sorte que je puise soigner quelques unes de ses blessures pendant qu'il dort. »

Mme Pomfresh prit la baguette et le petit serpent que tenait encore Harry et les plaça sur le bord du lit. Puis Severus releva Harry en le tenant sous les bras, alors que Mme Pomfresh le déshabillait. Il étendit Harry sur son ventre pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse soigner les vieilles blessures qui se trouvaient sur son dos. Il y avait des signes évidents de tortures mais ils semblaient dater de longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda PomPom en relevant un des bras de Harry ? »

Severus regarda et vit que les bras de Harry étaient tous les deux couverts d'une petite plaque de métal.

« Ont-elles une signature magique, demanda Rogue ? »

PomPom mena sa baguette près des plaques et secoua la tête.

« Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose de similaire à ceci »

« Pas précisément. C'était peut-être qu'une manière de le contrôler. C'est probablement sécuritaire de les enlever. »

La médicomage tenta d'enlever les plaques avec ses mains et sa baguette, mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat.

« J'ai une potion qui dissout le métal, dit Rogue, elle devrai enlever le métal sans blesser sa peau. »

Severus quitta l'infirmerie et coura vers sa propre réserve pour y trouver la potion. C'était évidemment pas son jour de chance puisqu'il y rencontra Albus.

« Vous êtes là, Severus. Je vous cherchais depuis que je ne vous avais pas vu à la fête en l'honneur de Harry. »

Rogue ne lui répondit pas, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tablette où se trouvaient toutes ses potions et chercha celle qui dissoudrait les métaux.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Severus ? Vous semblez être pressé. »

Severus s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce et fixa le directeur. Severus savait qu'Albus était au courant de tout ce qui se déroulait à Poudlard, alors il devait savoir que Severus venait tout juste d'arriver dans l'école avec un portoloin amenant avec lui le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, alors pourquoi jouait-il les imbéciles ?

« Je suis désolé, Severus. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il fut torturé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts pendant la dernière année et a juste échappé à sa mort de quelques secondes. Comment croyez-vous qu'il se porte, Albus ? »

« Je suis désolé, Severus. JE voulais vous donner du temps. Je voulais seulement m'Assurer que vous étiez bien, Je reviendrai vous visiter tous les deux, plus tard. »

Sans dire davantage, le directeur quitta. Severus reprit rapidement son chemin vers l'infirmerie. Une fois rendu, il remit la potion à Mme Pomfresh, sachant que cet endroit était son territoire, mais il demeura de l'autre côté du lit de Harry pour s'assurer que rien n'arriverait au garçon.

PomPom trempa un linge blanc avec un peu de la potion. Puis, elle prit le linge et le passa doucement sur les plaques métalliques de Harry. Les deux personnes demeurèrent silencieuses quelques instants et puis les plaques disparurent. PomPom répéta le traitement sur l'Autre bras de Harry. Sous les plaques métalliques, Mme Pomfresh trouva un bandage blanc qui recouvrait chacun des bras de Harry. Elle retira doucement les bandages et sursauta face à ce qu'elle vit. Severus retira le bras de Harry des mains de Pomfresh et les examina plus attentivement. Les poignets de Harry avaient été coupés de nombreuses fois et ce avec un objet peu aiguisé.

« Ils ont sans doute dû vouloir le garder vivant, fit Severus. »

« Vous voulez dire que ces choses l'empêchaient de se suicider ? »

« J'ignore les circonstances dans lesquelles Harry fut gardé prisonnier, mais demeurer en vie était de toute évidence quelque chose qu'ils planifiaient. Quelque chose dont Harry n'avait pas envie. »

« Le pauvre enfant. Pensez-vous qu'il réessaiera encore lorsqu'il se réveillera, demanda-t-elle ? »

« JE ne peux le dire. S'il sait qu'il est en sécurité, alors je dirais que cela serait fort peu probable qu'il tente à nouveau, mais je connais pas son état mental. Nous pouvons espérer le meilleur. »

« Mais je dois me préparer au pire. »

Elle lança un simple sort pour retenir Harry au lit.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Severus. Il va certainement être sous le choc lorsqu'il se réveillera, et s'il est incapable de bouger, il croira qu'il est encore en captivité et il ne nous fera pas confiance. »

« J'imagine que vous planifiez être présent lorsqu'il se réveillera, demanda PomPom ? »

« Oui, répondit Severus. »

« Alors vous pourrez retirer les liens magiques lorsqu'il se réveillera. Ce n'est qu'une protection au cas où personne ne serait présent à ce moment. »

« Très bien. Alors, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vos examens médicaux vous ont révélé ? »

« Il n'a pas mangé de la vraie nourriture depuis longtemps. Je ne crois pas que son estomac serait capable de la tolérer, pour le moment. Je crois qu'on lui a donné des potions nutritives pour le garder en vie. Nous devrions commencer par utiliser ces potions et graduellement réintroduire une alimentation normale. Il a plusieurs marque de fouet dans son dos et presque toutes ces marques furent pratiquement guéries, Ses muscles sont faibles par une trop grande inactivité. Il devra recevoir une réhabilitation physique. Il a une infection au pied et son état mental, comme vous le disiez, est encore inconnu. Physiquement, il devrait être guéri à l'intérieur d'une semaine. Sur ce point, j'imagine qu'il fut chanceux. Ils prenaient soin de sa santé. Il es très en retard dans ses études et ne sera certainement pas en état de reprendre l'école avec ses mais à l'automne. Probablement qu'un tutorat personnel serait la meilleure option, mais toutes ces choses auront le temps d'être reconsidérées une fois que nous saurons comme il se sent. »

« Merci, PomPom. Je demeurerai ici ce soir, si cela est correct avec vous. »

« Oui. Je serais heureuse de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de familier avec lui en tout temps. S'il vous plait appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il se réveillera et plus tard je reviendrai lui faire passer d'autres tests. Dumbledore voudra sûrement le questionner, amis je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le garder à distance tant que vous croirez qu'il n'est pas près pour cela. Je crois que vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. »

Rogue hocha de la tête et s'assit sur le lit de Harry, à sa droite. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'avoir quelque chose à manger, quelques potions pour Harry et le vieux livre de potions qui se trouvait sur son bureau afin qu'il quelque chose à lire pendant qu'il attendait.

Les yeux de Severus passèrent de Harry endormi à sa tab le de chevet. Mme Pomfresh avait amené la baguette de Harry avec elle, par question de sécurité, mais elle avait laissé le petit serpent sur la table de chevet à côté des lunettes de Harry et d'un verre d'eau glacé. Rogue prit le serpent et le tourna dans ses mains. Le serpent était tiède maintenant. Il était tiède parce que Harry l'avait activé, probablement sans le savoir, lorsqu'il avait tenté de contacter Rogue par le lien. Mais maintenant, Severus ressentait une autre sorte de magie émanant du serpent. C'était quelque chose de subtile et cela commençait à vouloir disparaître.

Severus sortit sa baguette et testa le serpent avec quelques sorts d'usage. Il découvrit que le serpent avait été utilisé comme un portoloin.

« Qu'avons-nous ici, Severus, demanda le directeur ? »

Severus releva la tête et vit Albus se tenir au pied du lit de Harry. Il s'était attendu à voir le directeur arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il savait qu'Albus était inquiet à propos de Harry et qu'il ne serait pas capable de le tenir à distance.

« J'ai donné ceci à Harry à son dernier anniversaire, dit Severus en ouvrant ses mains pour permettre qu directeur de voir le serpent. Il est charmé pour amplifier le lien que nous partageons. Je ne lui ai pas ce que j'avais fait, car je ne voulais pas qu'il l'active à moins qu'il ne le veuille vraiment et à moins qu'il l'aurait deviné. C'est sans doute la raison pourquoi j'étais en mesure de le sentir quelques fois. Il a dû ouvrir le lien. »

« Mais vous semblez en être inquiet à présent, demanda Albus toujours aussi perspicace ? »

« Oui, il a été charmé pour servir de portoloin. C'est le portoloin qui l'a mené à ce que fut la bataille finale avec Voldemort. »

« Vous croyez qu'il pensera que vous étiez responsable de cela, remarqua Albus. »

« Ce qu'il pense de moi est non important. »

« Je crois que c'est important, Severus. S'il réussit à sortie de cela, Severus, il aura besoin de vous. »

Severus ne dit rien alors qu'il replaçait le serpent sur la table de chevet de Harry.

« Je vais aller parler à Mme Pomfresh. Remus arrivera sous peu pour voir Harry. Personne d'autre n'aura la permission d'entrer dans l'infirmerie »

Alors que le directeur quittait la pièce, Severus prit le livre que l'elfe de maison lui avait apporté et commença à lire. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir la manière dont Harry allait réagir lorsqu'il se réveillerait, alors Severus avait seulement à attendre.

Un peu plus tard, Remus entra dans l'infirmerie, le visage cramoisi. Il marcha vers Severus, mais il se tourna vers le lit où Harry dormait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est ici. Vous l'avez ramenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai transporté depuis Pré-au-Lard. J'ignore où il était avant cela. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé et j'ignore lorsqu'il le fera. »

Remus se pencha et caressa les cheveux de Harry pour terminer sur son front et c'est à ce moment que Harry ouvrit rapidement ses yeux. Remus regarda Severus qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Severus pouvait ressentir que Harry avait laissé les blocs qui protégeaient leur lien un peu non protégés. Alors que Harry devenait plus conscient, Rogue remarque que le lien devenait plus précis. Alors que Rogue marchait près du lit de Harry, il remarqua que Harry était terrifié de le voir.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu, demanda Remus ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et ne regarda même pas en direction de la voix, amis lorsqu'il vit Rogue il devint extrêmement et visiblement tendu et il tenta de se lever. Il n'y parvenait pas. Les liens que Mme Pomfresh avait installés étaient encore en place.

La peur de Harry face à Rogue devenait si grande que Severus craignait que Harry ne fasse une crise de panique. Rogue tenta alors d'Envoyer, de par leur lien, ses inquiétudes et ses préoccupations à Harry. Harry coupa immédiatement le lien. Severus sortit rapidement de la pièce.

« Je ne crois pas que je devrai être ici, murmura Severus. »

**Vif d'or** : Le faux Severus voulait coucher avec Harry et tu as bien raison le vrai Severus n'a pas couché avec Harry, c'est pour cela que Harry dit qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il avait déjà fait cela, car ça ne c'était pas déroulé ainsi. C'est le même lien, mais effectuer d'une autre manière, de ce que j'ai comprit. Et comme on ne peut pas être lié deux fois, c'est-à-dire à deux personnes, la tentative du faux Severus a échoué. Et pour répondre à ta question, et bien oui, ma chère. Si je fais un Slash pour Snapeslove, je vais te donner le lien…promis. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Satya** : Voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : J'ignore qui se cache sous la figure du faux Rogue, c'est assez étrange ! Merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Molly **: Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Mamieboubou** : Lol…j'édite à tous les lundi…je sais c'est encore trop long, amis c'est le mieux que je puisse faire ! Merci à toi de lire et à bientôt !

**IthiIsilwen** : Oui, tu as raison, Rogue va avoir tout un travail à faire…c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe ! lol…Merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Jenni944 **: Lol ! voilà…merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Edge** : nah on est très loin e la fin…il y a encore le tome 5 et 6…Harry a pas terminé de souffrir…et pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Lice-chan** : Pour le rythme, tu as raison, je poste à tous les lundis…bon c'est vrai, parfois je déborde et ça va seulement au mardi, mais j'Essais de garder le rythme…La réaction de Harry, tu la verras bien la semaine prochaine ! Merci de lire, sincèrement ! Et à bientôt !  
« »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Petites annonces** : Ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur **et qui l'a cherchent depuis quelques temps, rendez-vous dans mon profil, des informations s'y trouvent.

Chapitre 6

Severus s'assit sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. Il ne pourrait pas aider Harry cette fois-ci. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé pendant que Harry était partit, Harry pensait qu'il y avait été impliqué. Harry ne lui ferait probablement jamais plus confiance. Et probablement qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à qui que ce soit.

« Severus, Harry a besoin de vous. »

Severus leva son regard. Bien sûr, le directeur insisterait pour que ce soit lui qui aide Harry, comme il avait été celui qui avait été capable de le faire dans le passé.

« Albus il est terrifié de me voir. Je ne peux pas imaginer la manière dont je pourrais l'aider. Ce serait mieux s'il parlait à ses amis ou à Remus. Il peut y parvenir sans mon aide, moi, le terrible mangemort. »

« Il ne le peut pas. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne comprend plus son environnement, maintenant, mais lorsqu'il le comprendra, je crois que vous saisirez qu'il n'est pas vraiment effrayé de vous. Il est effrayé de ce que vous pouvez représenter. »

« Je ne suis d'aucune aide pour lui. J'étais un mangemort. Et peu importe ce qu'il croit être vrai. »

« Severus, je sais que vous avez tenté, dans le passé, de vous soustraire à la tâche d'aider Harry, et vous n'y êtes jamais parvenu. Vous n'y parviendrez pas cette fois-là non plus. Il a besoin de vous. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de moi ? Tout le monde de la population magique doit s'échiner à cogner à votre porte pour pouvoir l'aider. »

« C'est vria. Mais vous êtes le seul qui pourra vraiment le comprendre. »

« Très bien, Albus, je vais essayer. Je n'ai jamais abandonné avec lui, vous le savez. Je pensais seulement que ce serait mieux pour lui s'il était avec ses amis. Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il ne va pas bien du tout, Severus. Il ne réagit à personne. Il fait comme si nous n'étions pas présents. Il ne veut pas parler. Il ne mange pas. Il ne bouge même pas. J'ai bien peur que ce qui a pu lui arriver l'a traumatisé beaucoup plus que ce que nous pouvons imaginer. Je ne veux pas l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste. Il ne se sentira pas bien, là. Il mourra probablement s'il s'y rend. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a besoin de toi. Il vous remarquera au moins.»

« Foutrement bien. Il me remarque seulement parce qu'il est effrayé de moi. Quelle sorte de thérapie est-ce ? »

« Et bien, Severus, puisque vous n'allez pas le blesser et que vous le compreniez plus que quiconque, je crois que vous devriez utiliser cette réaction à votre avantage. Vous pouvez l'aider à aller mieux. »

Severus suivit le directeur à l'infirmerie. Remus et madame Pomfresh se tenait autour du lit de Harry en tentant de lui donner une potion nutritive, mais il ne voulait pas coopérer. Madame Pomfresh leva la tête lorsque Rogue, qui était encore à l'extérieur du champ de vison de Harry, entra.

« Nous ne sommes pas parvenu à le faire manger la moindre chose. Remus et moi avons tenté de le nourrir pendant une heure. Nous ne voulons pas le nourrir de force, mais il doit manger. Voudriez-vous essayer. »

« J'imagine, répondit Rogue, mais je doute obtenir une réaction différente de la vôtre. »

Severus et le directeur suivirent Mme Pomfresh jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Dès que Harry vit Rogue, il se débattit pour se lever, mais Remus le tenait couché.

« Harry, vous êtes trop faible pour sortir du lit. Le professeur Rogue est venu vous rendre visite. Vous n'avez pas besoin de te lever. »

Harry fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit et continua à se débattre de toutes ses forces.

« Harry, s'il vous plait, demeurez au lit. Je ne vais pas vous blesser, dit Rogue. »

Immédiatement, Harry cessa de se débattre. Remus et Mme Pomfresh regardèrent Severus, perplexes. Puis, Mme Pomfresh lui tendit un verre de la potion qu'ils avaient tenté de lui faire boire.

« Harry, je vais vous donner une potion nutritive, est-ce correct ? »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry en recommençant à se débattre pour se lever. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous lever, dit Rogue. »

Il porta la bouteille aux lèvres de Harry et l'adolescent bu le contenu dans problème. Rogue déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet de Harry et regarda les visages choqués qui l'entouraient.

« Voudriez-vous tous quitter pour me donner une chance de m'entretenir seul avec Harry, demanda Severus ? »

Il devait trouver la source des réactions de Harry. Ils acceptèrent tous.

« Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Ne le tenez pas réveillé trop longtemps, dit Mme Pomfresh. »

Lorsque toutes les autres personnes furent sorties de la pièce, Sever5us s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Harry.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes, demanda Severus ? »

Harry leregarda avec une expression vide, malgré que Severus constatait qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver une réponse.

« Vous pouvez répondre par oui ou non, simplement. Je ne vais pas vous blesser d'après ce que vous répondrez. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

« Non, monsieur, dit finalement Harry. »

Puis Harry tressaillit et il attendit avec anticipation, mais rien n'arriva.

« J'ai dit que je n'allais pas vous blesser, et je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je le ferais ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas suivit mes leçons, répondit Harry. »

« Quelles leçons ? »

« Les leçons que vous m'avez enseignées, répondit Harry. »

« Qu'elles sont ces leçons, demanda Rogue ? »

Harry tenta encore de se redresser.

« Vous devez rester au lit, Harry. Dites-moi seulement les leçons. »

Harry fut silencieux.

« Dites-moi ce que sont ces leçons, dit Rogue. »

Encore une fois, Harry restait silencieux.

Il était temps d'adopter une autre méthode. Severus ramassa le serpent argenté qui était sur la table de chevet de Harry.

« Savez-vous ce que c'Est, Harry ? »

Rogue tenait le serpent de telle sorte que Harry puisse le voir.

« Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

« Élaborez, s'il vous plait. Dites-moi ce que c'est. »

« C'est un portoloin, monsieur. »

'Ha', pensa Rogue, 'Harry ne connaît pas ses autres propriétés.'

« Où est-ce que ce portoloin vous a mené ? »

« À Voldemort, monsieur. »

« Où l'avez-vous obtenu ? »

« Le professeur Rogue me l'a donné pour mon anniversaire, monsieur. »

'Umm', peut-être que Harry le confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre, Un des autres mangemorts, peut-être.

« Savez-vous qui je sui, demanda Rogue ? »

« Vous êtes le professeur Rogue, monsieur. »

« Alors c'était moi qui vous a donné ce portoloin ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je l'ignore, monsieur, fit Harry en reculant encore par peur. »

« Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Avez-vous des cauchemars ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Je vais demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez. »

Harry sembla inconfortable, mais il n'argumenta pas et il ferma ses yeux. Rogue retourna près du bord du lit et remarqua que son livre potions lui avait été amené en guise de lecture.

Severus surveilla le garçon pendant au moins une heure avant que ce dernier tombe finalement endormi. Severus remarqua que Harry ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne se retourna avant de tomber endormi. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé. Du tout. La seule manière que Severus su que Harry était endormi c'était que sa respiration était devenue plus profonde. Tout cela ne sentait rien de bon.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

« Alors, qu'est-il survenu, demanda Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Je ne peux le dire. Je suspecte que quelqu'un me ressemblant l'a torturé pendant qu'il était disparu. Je ne peux pas être celui qui l'aide. Il va faire ce que je lui dis de faire par peur, mais il ne me fera pas confiance et il a besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un pour parler. Je suggère Lupin. Il connaît très bien Harry et il est assez patient pour gérer cette situation. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien. Je retourne travailler. »

Severus retourna directement à ses appartements. Cette fois-ci, il passa directement à son lit. Il ignorait si Harry passerait au travers de ceci. Remus était patient, oui, mais il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Dumbledore avait raison sur ce point, Severus pourrait le comprendre. Mais comprendre quelqu'un n'était pas suffisant. Il ne serait pas capable de venir à bout de ce que Harry a vécu, si Harry lui répondait de la manière qu'il lui avait répondu, de la manière qu'il avait été entraîné à répondre. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait à passer au travers de cela. C'était la seule manière, si toutefois cela Était possible.

Severus fut réveillé par le bruit de coups portés à sa porte. Il tenta de l'ignorer pour quelques temps. Les gens frappaient rarement à sa porte. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs et la plupart d'entres eux ne s'embêtaient pas à cogner.

Les coups reprirent avec la voix du directeur.

« Severus, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, ouvrir la porte ? »

C'était étrange. Severus ne se souvenait pas que le directeur est jamais cogné à sa porte. Severus se leva et ouvrit la porte, mais voulu la fermer brusquement lorsqu'il vit qui était de l'autre côté. Se tentant derrière le directeur, se trouvait Remus qui portait un Harry Potter endormi dans ses bras.

« Que fait-il ici, demanda Rogue ? Vous savez que je ne peux pas l'aider. »

« Vous devez l'aider, Severus. Vous êtes le seul qui peut le faire. Vous êtes le seul qui peut voir en lui, fit Remus. Il vous fait confiance, même s'il a eu de mauvaises expériences avec quelqu'un vous ressemblant, il réalisera rapidement que vous n'êtes pas lui. Severus, s'il vous plait. »

Severus leur fit seulement signe d'entrer. Tout avait été orchestré et il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser. Remus amena Harry dans la chambre où ce dernier avait couché avant. Elle contenait encore les choses de Harry. Dumbledore guida Severus vers le divan.

« Je suis désolé de mettre ce trouble sur vous, Severus. »

« Harry n'est pas du trouble, répondit Severus. »

« Bien sûr que non, mais avec tout ce que vous avez dû vivre, amis cela sera sans doute difficile pour vous de vous rappeler que vous avez déjà été un mangemort et que vous auriez pu faire des choses similaires à ce qu'il a vécu. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Je pourrais lui demander de faire n'importe quoi et il le ferait. Je pourrais lui dire de sauter en bas de la tour d'Astronomie et il le ferait en courant. »

« Je sais que ce sera une très grosse responsabilité pour vous, mais je vous fait confiance et je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Nous vous aiderons tous, de la manière que nous pourrons. Voilà la baguette de Harry. Mme Pomfresh suggère que vous lui fassiez faire de la magie le plus rapidement possible. Cela pourrait l'aider à passer au travers et à se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus en captivité. Ils ne lui ont certainement pas permis de faire de la magie là-bas. »

« Je vais tenter de ne pas le décevoir, dit Severus. »

« Vous êtes ce que Harry a de plus proche de l'image d'un gardien pour le moment. Vous avez toujours veillé à ses meilleurs intérêts, même lorsque tous les autres ne le faisaient pas. Vous ne le décevrez pas. »

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine.

**Vif d'or** : Oui, c'est bien triste ! Merci et à toi et à bientôt !

**Edge**: Merci pour ton appui ! Pour ce qui est des traductions, moi, de la manière dont je procède, j'écris à l'auteur et je lui demande si je peux traduire sa fic, simplement, un email et le tour est joué. Et généralement les auteurs sont ravis de faire traduire leurs fics. Voilà ! À la prochaine !

**Lady 22** : je crois que le serpent s'active lorsqu'il est commandé pour s'activer, et lorsque Severus l'a touché. Il dégageait encore une certaine énergie car il venait de fonctionner. Je ne suis pas certaine de vraiment comprendre ta question, mais de la manière que je l'ai comprise, c'est-ce que je pourrais te répondre. Merci de lire et à la prochaine.

**Lunenoire** : Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Mamieboubou**: Lol…je te remercie pour ta review ! À la prochaine !

**Jenni944** : Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**IthiIsilwen**: (ça me prend toujours plein de temps à écrire ton nom, mais ce qui est prie, c'est lorsque je j'essais de le lire…lol, je me fais mal à la langue et aux joues ! ) lol. J'ignore si le chapitre précédent était effectivement plus court que les autres, comme je ne suis pas l'auteur, je ne remarque pas vraiment, mais ça se peut fort bien. Je te remercie pour ton soutien ! À la prochaine.

**Satya**: Voilà, c'était la suite ! À lundi prochain !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Severus plaça un sort sur la chambre de Harry de telle sorte qu'il puisse être avertit lorsque ce dernier se réveillerait et ensuite, il retourna dans son propre lit. Severus se tourna et se retourna toute la nuit, sans parvenir à s'endormir. Quelques minutes avant que ne sonne six heures du matin, il entendit l'alarme l'informer que Harry était réveillé.

Severus se rendit dans la chambre de Harry pour voir comment il allait. Rogue fut surpris de voir que Harry était tranquillement assit dans son lit. Il semblait ne pas avoir vraiment bougé depuis son réveil, et comme s'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Dès que Harry vit Rogue, il sortit de son lit. Ses jambes ne pouvaient pas vraiment le supporter, mais il parvint tout de même à se retrouver sur ses genoux.

« Harry, voudriez-vous prendre une douche ? »

Harry demeura sur ses genoux, mais ne répondit pas.

« Avez-vous compris la question, demanda Severus ? »

Encore une fois le silence recommença. D'accord, pensa Rogue, peut-être dois-je prendre une autre approche.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris de douche, demanda-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore, monsieur, répondit rapidement Harry alors qu'il se recroquevilla quelque peu comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une punition pour ne pas s'en souvenir. »

« Je ne vais pas vous blesser, Harry. Rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ou dire ne pourra me pousser à vous blesser intentionnellement. Comprenez-vous ceci ? »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

« Avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne à la salle de bain ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Très bien. Je vais vous accompagner afin de vérifier si vous avez besoin d'aide, mais vous pourrez prendre votre bain par vous-même. »

Severus s'avança vers la porte afin de voir si Harry serait en mesure de le suivre de lui-même. Harry se leva et parvint à suivre Rogue à la salle de bain. Une fois rendu dans la salle de bain, Harry arrêta net et il ne fit aucun mouvement prouvant qu'il voulait bien aller dans le bain.

Severus commença à faire couler l'eau.

« Voulez-vous que je quitte cette pièce ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Pouvez-vous vous déshabiller par vous-mêmes ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Très bien, je vais vous aider. »

Severus déshabilla Harry et ce dernier demeura passivement en place, sans bouger. Jamais dans cent ans Harry ne l'aurait laissé faire cela, avant qu'il ne soit enlevé. Ensuite, Rogue guida Harry vers le bain Il remit une linge à Harry, pourtant, ce n'est qu'après qu'il lui ait dit « Allez, lavez-vous », que Harry a commencé à se laver.

Severus commençait à comprendre au travers de quoi Harry avait dû passer, mais cela ne l'aidait d'aucune manière à savoir de quelle manière le garçon pouvait être aidé. Peu importe la personne qui avait été avec Harry pendant sa captivité, cette personne ne l'avait pas laissé faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même. Severus était maintenant persuadé que Harry bavait dû être sévèrement puni à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas obéi. Severus était aussi persuadé qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre à la réaction de Harry, car l'adolescent était tout de même assez solide et l'amener à être aussi soumis aurait du être extrêmement difficile pour qui que ce soit. 'Qui que ce soit mis à part toi', pensa Severus. Bien sûr, Harry avait certainement dû penser que son bourreau c'était lui.

Severus aida Harry à sortir du bain et lu remit une serviette de bain.

« Je veux que vous vous asséchiez et que vous vous habillez, dit Rogue. »

Harry prit la serviette, mais ne fit que la tenir dans sa main.

« Harry, vous devez commencer à prendre soin de vous-même. Séchez-vous et habillez-vous. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous viendrez me rejoindre à la table. »

Rogue quitta par la suite, en souhaitant que Harry se sentirait davantage confortable et moins intimidé s'il était absent.

Severus s'installa à la table. Les elfes de maison lui avaient apporté du gruau pour Harry, car Mme Pomfresh lui avait suggéré de commencer à lui donner de la vraie nourriture et qu'il avait pensé que le gruau serait une bon début.

Severus était sur le point de se lever et d'aller vérifier où en était Harry, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Harry en sortit. Harry était parvenu à s'habiller, ais il se dirigeait lentement et de manière indécise vers la table.

« Bien, vous vous êtes habillez. Venez vous asseoir avec moi à la table.»

Harry le regarda, un peu plus confident et marcha jusqu'à la place que Severus lui avait indiquée et se tint sans broncher derrière la chaise.

« Assoyez-vous, Harry. »

Harry s'assit.

« Mme Pomfresh a pensé que vous auriez aimé manger du gruau ce matin. Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

Harry regarda la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Voulez-vous manger du gruau, demanda Severus ? »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

« Très bien. »

Severus servit un peu de gruau à Harry et lui remit une cuillère. Ensuite il s'en servit lui-même.

Rogue ramassa sa propre cuillère et commença à manger en souhaitant que Harry ferait comme lui. Harry ne fit rien d'autre que le fixer.

« C'est très bon. Allez, essayez d'en manger, Harry. »

Harry ramassa la cuillère et la regarda comme si elle était un objet curieux. Il ne fit toutefois aucun geste pour manger.

« Harry, vous avez dit que vous vouliez du gruau, mais vous ne mangez pas. Pourquoi ? »

Rogue croyait que s'il amenait Harry à dire les raisons de ses actions, alors il comprendrait qu'elles ne sont désormais plus éligibles.

Harry continua de fixer sa cuillère.

« Répondez-moi Harry. »

Rogue savait que Harry ferait n'importe quoi qu'il lui demanderait si cela avait la forme d'un ordre direct.

« Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ? »

Harry releva brièvement la tête et échappa sa cuillère. Il sursauta faiblement.

« Je ne peux pas, monsieur. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes physiquement incapable de faire les gestes requis pour manger ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Alors, qu'et-ce que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. La seconde leçon, monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, monsieur. »

Encore les leçons, pensa Severus. Il devait trouver en quoi consistait ces leçons qui dirigeaient les comportements de Harry.

« Je vous que vous récitiez vos leçons pour moi, dit Severus. »

Harry se leva immédiatement, s'éloigna de la table et se kit à genou. Il demeura silencieux pour quelques moments et puis il se releva, et retourna à sa place.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry. »

Un autre silence gênant.

Rogue eu alors une idée de comment il pouvait découvrir ce en quoi consistait les leçons et la manière qu'il pouvait amener Harry à ne pas les suivre.

« Venez vous asseoir près de moi au coin du feu un moment. »

Harry se leva et suivit Rogue devant le feu.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, dit Rogue en pointant le plancher juste devant lui. »

C'était à cet endroit que Harry s'installait alors qu'il apprenait l'occlumencie et c'était évidemment une place où il s'était déjà sentit confortable. Severus espérait ramener certaines émotions et souvenirs de ce temps.

« Je veux que vous relaxiez et que vous respiriez avec moi. Tenez de vous souvenir de comment vous vous sentiez la dernière fois que vous vous êtes assit à cet endroit. Vous étiez sur le pont de renforcir vos blocs, mais vous ne vouliez pas que Jenner entre dans votre esprit.»

Severus ouvrit un pot d'huile de Canvarous et y plongea ses doigts. Il plaça ses mains sur les temps de Harry et commença à masser les muscles crispés. Rogue s'était attendu à ce que Harry se démène quelque peu, mais il ne fit rien pour protester. Rogue continua de masser le cou et les épaules de Harry, le forçant à relaxer. C'était ce que faisait l'huile de Canvarous ; elle faisait en sorte que les muscles se détendent.

« Fermez vos yeux Harry et continuez de respirer avec moi. »

Severus pouvait entendre la respiration de Harry et il pouvait dire que l'adolescent commençait à relaxer.

'C'est bien, Harry', fit Rogue directement dans l'esprit de Harry, alors qu'il prenait les mains de Harry dans les siennes. Severus croyait que Harry avait peut-être tenté de communiquer de cette manière avec l'autre Rogue, mais qu'il en avait été incapable. Il avait peut-être renforcé ses murs mentaux, mais il y a avait toujours une faible ouverture qui représentait leur lien. Severus n'avait plus le parfait contrôle sur le lien ; si Harry voulait le bloquer complètement, il le pourrait, mais c'était la seule manière que Severus avait de se faire distinguer de tous les autres imposteurs. Il partageait un lien seulement avec Harry. Severus n'était pas persuadé que Harry obtiendrait le message, S'il avait complètement fermé le lien, rien ne lui parviendrait, mais Severus avait le pressentiment que Harry aurait laissé une faible lueur d'espoir que ce n'était pas le vrai Rogue qui l'avait torturé.

Harry contracta ses muscles et Rogue su à ce moment que le message lui était parvenu. Harry ne fit rien pour répondre.

'Harry, voudriez-vous venir me rejoindre ici, quelques minutes de telle sorte que nous puissions discuter ? Je me suis ennuyé de pouvoir vous parler et j'aimerais que vous veniez.'

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Severus remarqua qu'il avait recommencé à se relaxer. Severus ne voulait rien faire pour forcer Harry à utiliser le lien, même s'il le pourrait, maintenant que le lien était ouvert et que Harry avait appris à lui obéir. Ce geste devait venir de Harry. C'était la seule manière d'établir la confiance.

Severus attendit encore et encore. Il commença à chanter une douce mélodie que sa mère lui avait chantée, lorsqu'il était une enfant et qu'il avait lui-même chanter à Harry, lorsque ce denier devait se débarrasser du Talisman.

Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers le lien. Il entra et se trouva finalement dans la pièce blanche dans l'esprit de Severus. Cette fois, la pièce était beaucoup plus confortable. Severus l'avait fait ressembler à un salon où ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Il n'y avait ni portes ni fenêtres dans la pièce de l'esprit de Severus. La seule manière d'en sortir était par le lien.

« Je vous ai attendu si longtemps pour que vous veniez prendre contrôle de moi par le lien, là-bas et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous m'avez seulement laissé tomber, dit Harry. »

« Je n'y étais pas. Je crois que vous l'avez compris. La personne qui était avec vous ne pouvait pas prendre contrôle de votre esprit car il ne pouvait pas passer outre vos solides blocs. Je ne suis pas lui et je ne vais pas tenter de prendre contrôle de votre esprit. Cela t'appartient. »

« J'allais être libéré, pourtant, dit Harry. »

Rogue se sentit être tiré vers des souvenirs. Harry n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Rogue de les voir. Rogue croyait que Harry voulait les partager.

Harry se tenait devant l'autre Rogue dans une robe de bain en soie. L'autre Rogue enleva les vêtements de Harry. Il le toucha. Il le porta au lit. Severus sentait ce que Harry avait dû vivre. Il était effrayé. Il avait honte. Il ne pouvait pas plaire à personne. Il ne valait pas le coût. Il était bon à rien. Il voulait que l'Autre Rogue prenne entièrement contrôle de son esprit de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais désobéir. De telle sorte qu'il puisse être libre.

« Non, vous n'auriez pas été libre. Vous auriez été complètement confiné. Vous auriez été capable de rien faire, même pas penser. »

« Je ne pense pas maintenant. Ils ont gagné. Je suis rien. »

« Vous avez blessé. Cet homme vous a blessé. Ce qu'il a fait était mal. Vous pouvez aller mieux. Cela prendra du temps et de la confiance. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Je veux seulement que tout ceci se termine. Ils ont gagné. Ils peuvent m'Avoir. Je ne vaux plus rien de toute manière. »

« Je crois que vous pouvez le faire. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais cela ne vous a jamais fait peur auparavant. »

« J'ai peur de tout. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de moi. C'est un début. Nous pouvons passer au travers de cela ensemble. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'était fait à l'idée et de changer ses perspectives serait tellement difficile.

« Je vais essayer et cela sera beaucoup plus facile, pour nous deux, si vous tentez d'essayer avec moi. »

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne vint.

« Allez-vous me dire ces leçons, demanda Severus ? »

« Vous avez dit que je n'avais plus besoin de les dire à voix haute, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de les apprendre, moi oui. Je veux dire…que c'est lui qui disait cela, ajouta rapidement Harry. »

« Alors, pouvez-vous me les dire ? »

« … »

« D'accord. Pouvez-vous les écrire ? Écrivez-les pour vous-même et puis vous pourrez me les donner, à moi et non à lui. »

Rogue fit apparaître une feuille de papier et une plume et il les plaça devant Harry. Harry ramassa la plume et commença immédiatement à écrire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remit le parchemin à Rogue.

Severus regarda ce qu'il y était écrit.

_Je ne vais pas vous questionner._

_Je vais seulement donner mon attention à vous._

_Je ne vais pas vous désobéir._

« Ce sont vos leçons, demanda Severus ? »

« Quoi, ce n'est pas suffisant ? Devrais-je vous vénérer aussi ? »

Severus grommela. Harry venait de faire une farce. Et pas seulement cela, mais c'était une farce qui prouvait que Harry n'était plus effrayé de lui, au moins pas à cet endroit. C'était un endroit sécur.

« Merci, Harry. Je crois que vous devriez retourner, maintenant. Vous devez manger quelque chose. »

Harry n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une place sécuritaire, il ne voulait vraiment pas la quitter. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y demeurer. C'était l'esprit de Rogue. Rogue était un individu et il ne pouvait pas vraiment vivre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait retourner dans son propre esprit.

**Onarluca** : Merci et à bientôt !

**Vif d'or** : Je te remercie de ton review, c'est vraiment très apprécié ! À la prochaine !

**IthilIsilwen** : lol…je ne voulais pas te vexer en parlant de ton pseudo…je riais seulement de moi-même…ce n'est pas non plus qu'il m'embête…c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le vois je trébuche dedans…mais c'est ça qui est drôle…on ne peut pas t'oublier et c'est parfait ainsi ! lol…Je te remercie de ton commentaire, c'était vraiment apprécié. À la semaine prochaine !

**Satya** : Voilà c'était la suite ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Jenni944 **: Trop court ?...lol…moi lorsque je traduis j'ai toujours l'impression du contraire…lol Bon alors je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'ai vraiment été touchée et on se revoit la semaine prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : Oui, moi aussi je trouvais l'idée brillante ! À la prochaine et merci beaucoup !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Lorsque Severus sentit Harry retourner dans son propre corps, il se leva et indiqua à Harry de le suivre pour retourner à la table. Rogue tenait le parchemin sur lequel Harry avait réincarné les leçons, de telle sorte qu'il pourrait le détruire en sa présence.

Vous rappelez-vous d'avoir écrit ces leçons, demanda Rogue ?

Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

Ces leçons ne s'appliquent plus, dit Severus. Incendio !

Les parchemins s'enflammèrent et disparurent rapidement ne laissant en souvenir que leurs cendres,

Je m'attends à ce que vous posiez des questions chaque fois que vous aurez des doutes. Vous porterez votre attention à qui vous voudrez et vous allez répondre à tous ceux qui vous parleront. Je veux aussi que vous jugiez par vous-même lorsque vous devez m'obéir.

Harry leva la tête et Severus pouvait dire qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre, ces choses qui allaient contre toutes les autres qu'il avait été forcé d'apprendre au cours de la dernière année.

Est-ce que vous comprenez, Harry ?

Harry ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête.

C'est correct, Harry C'est un bon début. Pensez-vous que vous pouvez vous nourrir seul si vous n'avez plus à suivre les leçons ?

Je…je dois toujours les suivre, monsieur, répondit Harry.

À moins que je vous dise que vous n'avez pas à les suivre. C'était la troisième leçon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dit que les leçons ne s'appliquaient plus.

Oui, monsieur.

Bien, maintenant, croyez-vous pouvoir manger ?

Je..je, fit Harry en regardant encore une fois la nourriture.

C'est correct, Harry. Nous pouvons commencer doucement. Pouvez-vous prendre votre cuillère ?

Harry bougea lentement sa main vers sa cuillère et la ramassa doucement. Severus mit sa main autour de celle de Harry et la porta vers le bol de gruau. Puis, il porta la cuillère vers la bouche de Harry. Harry mangea la cuillérée de gruau. Severus répéta la manœuvre encore quelque fois avant d'enlever sa main. Harry s'immobilisa.

Allez-y. Faites-le par vous-même.

Lentement, Harry prit sa première bouchée, sa seconde et il commença à manger si rapidement que Severus était persuadé que d'ici quelques minutes il allait être malade.

Harry, ralentissez. Vous pourrez en prendre autant que vous voudrez. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un peu d'eau ?

Une heure après le déjeuner, Harry vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Severus lui offrit donc une potion pour stabiliser son estomac.

Comment vous sentez-vous, demanda Severus ?

Je me sens mieux, monsieur.

Mieux ? Sentez-vous que vous allez être malade encore une fois ?

Non, monsieur.

Avez-vous d'autres sortes de douleurs, demanda Severus précisément ?

Il avait oublié que Harry n'aurait certainement pas dit à Mme Pomfresh qu'il était blessé, si cela avait été le cas.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Je veux seulement que vous vous sentiez mieux. Je ne pourrai pas y parvenir si vous ne me dites pas ce qui ne va pas. Je ne suis pas un médicomage, mais il y a de ces choses que même ces personnes ne pourraient pas détecter.

Encore une fois, el silence fut la seule chose palpable.

Souvenez-vous que si quelque chose vous perturbe, venez me le dire. Venez vers moi-même si c'est le milieu de la nuit ou que vous pensez que je sois occupé. Je veux que vous veniez me le dire immédiatement.

Oui, monsieur.

Bien. Allons vers le foyer.

Harry suivit Severus vers le divan et s'y assit sans indication supplémentaire.

J'ai votre baguette. J'ai cru que vous aimeriez faire un peu de magie.

Non, répondit immédiatement Harry.

Je veux seulement vous faire passer un simple test pour vérifier à quel point vous vous souvenez. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vos souvenirs vous semblent faibles. Je peux vous enseigner.

Severus remit la baguette à Harry et ce dernier l'accepta. Il la tint dans sa main et la retourna.

Pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas de faire Lumos, suggéra Severus ?

Harry tint la baguette fermement et il commença à trembler. Puis il lança la baguette dans le feu. Severus fut assez rapide pour empêcher la baguette de brûler et la remit à Harry.

Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas faire de magie, demanda Severus ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Harry continuait de trembler, mais Severus remarqua que ce tremblement semblait être davantage lié à la frustration qu'à la peur. C'était un bon signe. Harry voulait faire de la magie, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Souvenez-vous, les leçons ne s'appliquent plus. Toutes les règles qui vous empêchaient de faire de la magie de sont plus valides. Ici c'est Poudlard, une école où l'on enseigne la magie. Tout le monde fait de la magie ici, même vous.

J ne peux pas faire de magie. Je ne peux pas en faire du tout. Je ne peux pas, hurla Harry ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas le faire.

Harry approcha ses genoux de son torse et entoura ses bras autour d'eux.

S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à partir, fit doucement Harry.

Harry, personne ne vous forcera à quitter et ce même si vous ne seriez plus jamais capable de faire de magie. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Et vous n'avez pas à quitter cet endroit, vous y êtes le bienvenue.

Harry leva sa tête pour rencontrer le regard de Rogue, mais ne semblait pas convaincu.

Peut-être est-il trop tôt pour commencer à faire de al magie Que voudriez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Harry regarda brièvement autour de lui et reporta rapidement son regard vers Rogue sans toutefois répondre. On ne lui avait pas posé ce genre de question depuis si longtemps, Severus avait remarqué que le regard de Harry s'était arrêté quelques moments sut la bibliothèque.

Voudriez-vous lire quelque chose, demanda Severus ?

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

Vous savez que vous êtes bienvenu de lire n'importe quel livre qui s'y trouve. Que voudriez-vous lire ?

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque alors que Harry le suivait. Harry regarda rapidement les titres et pointa un d'eux. 'Fabrication de Potions Dangereuses et Difficiles'.

Severus fronça ses sourcils. Soit Harry voulait lui plaire ou alors il était convaincu qu'il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de faire de al magie, alors il avait cru que pour demeurer à Poudlard il pourrait devenir un Maître de potions. C'était un livre difficile à comprendre et Severus ne croyait pas que Harry était prêt à le lire, mais il hocha simplement la tête. Il attendit que Harry le prenne par lui-même.

Harry attendit lui aussi un certain moment et puis regarda Rogue pour lui demander la permission. Finalement, il s'avança et prit le livre.

Vous pouvez rester ici ou vous rendre à votre chambre si vous le désirez, dit Severus.

Harry retourna à sa place sur le divan et se recroquevilla avec le livre. Severus décida de retourner à son laboratoire. Il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il parviendrait à travailler, ais il voulait seulement que Harry comprenne qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser seul dans son appartement.

Harry lu tranquillement durant quelques heures, se rendant au quart de sa difficile lecture, sans même dire quelque chose ou demander quoi que ce soit. Severus s'attendait à ce que Remus arrête bientôt. Il savait que Remus s'inquiétait à propos de Harry et Severus croyait aussi que ce serait bon pour Harry d'avoir de l'interaction avec d'autre personne que lui-même, surtout dans ce stage si précoce de sa réhabilitation, de telle sorte qu'il n'apprenne pas à dépendre que de lui.

Il y eut un petit coup frappé à la porte et Severus se leva de son bureau pour aller répondre. Harry leva imperceptiblement la tête, mais il la leva tout de même.

Bonjour, Severus, dit Remus.

Remus, Harry lit près du foyer. Tentez d'entretenir une conversation avec lui, si vous êtes capable. Il m'a parlé un peu, mais très faiblement. Je vais vous laisser seuls. Cognez simplement à ma porte lorsque vous quitterez.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait saisi et marcha avec Severus vers le divan.

Harry, dit Severus, Remus est venu vous rendre visite. Je vais être dans mon laboratoire si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, cognez, d'accord ?

Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

Severus regarda Harry déposer son livre et regarder Remus, alors que ce dernier s'installait sur le divan près de lui. Severus se dirigea vers son laboratoire et il ferma cette fois-ci la porte derrière lui. Remus avait planifié de visiter Harry une demi-heure par jour et ce peu importe si Harry réagissait à sa présence ou non. Severus décida d'utiliser ce petit laps de temps pour fabriquer quelques potions que Harry aurait peut-être besoin, incluant des potions calmantes et de sommeil. Même si Harry avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars, Severus ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il disait la vérité. Harry avait eu des cauchemars avant d'être kidnappé et Severus ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'imaginer que cette situation aggraverait ses cauchemars.

Il entendit Remus cogner à sa porte alors qu'il terminait sa troisième potion. Severus ouvrit la porte. Remus sourit faiblement. Severus regarda vers le divan et vit que Harry y était encore assit et qu'il les regardait. Lorsque Harry vit Rogue dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se redressa. Severus alla le rejoindre,

Monsieur, dit Harry, je eum…

Oui, Harry ?

Harry tenta de fuir son regard et il ne répondit pas.

Il y avait-il quelque chose que vous vouliez me demander, Harry, demanda Severus.

Harry laissa ses yeux loin de Rogue.

Harry, tu semblais un peu épuisé tout à l'heure. Voudrais-tu dormir un peu, demanda Remus ?

Encore aucune réponse.

Severus s'assit sur le divan près de Harry de telle sorte qu'il aurait à le regarder,

Voudriez-vous vous reposer quelques instants, demanda Severus ?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Severus mena Harry à sa chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit avant de retourner dans le salon afin de parler avec Remus.

Alors, comment cela s'est déroulé, demanda Severus ?

Mieux qu'auparavant. Je crois que le fait qu'il demeure ici l'aide, répondit Remus.

Oui. Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé ?

Pas vraiment, mais il m'a au moins porté attention. Il m'a écouté et il a hoché une fois ou deux la tête lorsque je lui posais des questions.

C'est bien. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez venir ici. Il a besoin d'entrer en communication avec des personnes différentes de moi et je ne crois pas qu'il est prêt pour voir le directeur.

Non, il a besoin de Sirius, dit Remus.

Quelles sont les questions auxquelles il a répondu, demanda Severus ?

Bien, j'ai vu sa baguette sur la table et je lui ai demandé s'il avait fait quelques sorts. Il a secoué sa tête et il n'a pas voulu me regarder jusqu'à ce que je change de sujet. L'autre question était à propos de son balai. Je crois qu'il s'en ennuie, mais je doute qu'il vous en fera la demande. Vous voudriez peut-être le lui suggérer.

Oui, probablement lorsqu'il sera un peu plus fort.

Bien, alors j'imagine que je reviendrai demain, à la même heure, fit Remus.

Oui, mis à part si vous voulez demeurer pour prendre un thé. J'ai eu une grosse journée et un peu de compagnie de ne ferait pas de tort,

Cela me ferait plaisir, merci, dit Remus.

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie…à bientôt !

**Lunenoire**: Oui, cette histoire est très triste…Je te remercie de lire et à la prochaine.

**Vif d'or** : Oui, un minuscule début de guérison ! Merci à toi et à lundi prochain !

**Mamieboubou**: Je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Eliwan**: Je vais certainement continuer ! À lundi prochain !

**Jenni944** : Voilà, c'était la suite, je te remercie et à la prochaine !

**Love Draco Malefoy** : Bienvenue à toi, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois ! Je te remercie et à lundi prochain !

**Lice-chan** : Toi hystérique ? bien non, voyons…je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser cela ! Merci è toi et à bientôt…et ne te met pas à genoux pour me remercier…lol…je ne suis pas si géniale que cela…en fait peut-être un peu…lol…c'est une farce !

**Satya** : Voilà…en souhaitant que cette suite t'a plu…Merci et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

Le matin suivant, Severus se rendit dans la chambre de Harry pour le réveiller. Severus pouvait entendre des bruits de mouvements derrière la porte et soudainement il entendit un cri étouffé. Certain que Harry était en train d'être la victime d'un autre de ces cauchemars, Severus entra rapidement dans la chambre de Harry.

Il fut surpris de constater que Harry ne dormait. Au lieu de cela, il était assit sur son lit et il travaillait, à l'aide d'une plume une entaille qu'il venait de se faire sur son bras. Du sang avait déjà commencé à couler de cette nouvelle plaie.

« Que faites-vous, demanda Severus? »

Harry releva soudainement la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre. Il laissa tomber la plume et recula spontanément vers la tête de son lit.

« Laissez-moi voir, fit Severus. »

Harry mit instinctivement ses mains derrière son dos. Severus ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Il s'assit sur le lit, faisant ainsi face à Harry et il lui prit le bras qu'il avait vu se faire couper. Il y avait une ouverture directement sous l'os du bras sur le derrière de la main. Cette manière d'agir était assez inhabituelle. Généralement, Harry coupait l'intérieur de ses poignets.

Lorsque Severus eut son bras dans sa main, Harry ne fit plus aucun mouvement pour indiquer qu'il voulait retirer son bras. Severus se conjura une potion cicatrisante et des bandages afin de recouvrir rapidement les blessures de Harry.

« Que tentiez-vous de faire, Harry, demanda Severus? »

« Je savais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnerait pas? »

« Je savais que je ne serais plus en mesure de faire de la magie, monsieur.

Severus ne comprit pas ce que Harry tentait de lui expliquer, mais il espérait qu'il y parviendrait fin d'en discuter avec Harry. Puis, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le retint ainsi. Il attendit que Harry se soit relaxé et il commença à chercher l'ouverture de leur lien.

'Harry, je veux comprendre. J'ai besoin que vous veniez ici et que vous me parliez à propos de cela.'

Severus attendit en tenant toujours Harry près de lui. Quelques moments plus tard il était récompensé en appréciant la présence de Harry dans son esprit.

Harry regardai ses bras qui était recouverts de bandages même dans l'image mentale qu'il se faisait de lui-même.

« Je ne tentais pas de me tuer, fit Harry avant même qu'on le lui demande. »

« Alors,que tentiez-vous de faire. »

« Je voulais encore faire de la magie. J'ai cru que je devais faire cela pour pouvoir encore faire de la magie. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné avant, mais je croyais que j'y parviendrais, ici.»

« Je ne comprends pas, fit Rogue. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais au lieu de cela, il guida Severus vers un autre de ses souvenirs. Le souvenir qui montrait l'instant où les blocs de ciments avec les courroies et les carrés de verres verts se trouvaient. Il lui montra aussi la punition qui s'en était suivie, après qu'il eut tenté de retirer les carrés.

« Vous tentiez de retirer les carrés, réalisa Rogue. »

Harry fit hocha positivement la tête.

« Je vais le faire pour vous, dit Rogue. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Harry, qu'elle différence voyez-vous à l'extérieur, qui en empêche de communiquer avec les autres, moi inclus? »

« Je l'ignore, répondit trop rapidement Harry, »

« Êtes-vous incapable de faire confiance aux autres, demanda Rogue? Croyez-vous que je soudainement devenir LUI? »

« Je l'ignore, répéta Harry. Tout est tellement différent à l'extérieur. Ici je sais à qui je parle. Mon esprit ne me fait pas faire de stupides choses. Je peux parler. Ici, je suis comme je l'étais avant. Lorsque je suis à l'extérieur, je suis différent. Je suis un espèce de monstre qui fut torturé pendant une année et qui a presque pas survécu. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais dû survivre. »

« Vous êtes la même personne aux deux endroits. Oui, vous êtes avez changé depuis votre enlèvement. Vous expérience vous a permis de vous définir davantage, mais vous n'avez pas à laisser l'année qui vient de passer décider ce qu'adviendra de votre avenir. Vous avez été gravement blessé, mais vous pouvez guérir. JE peux vous aider. J'ai une idée de ce qui pourrait vous aider à l'extérieur. »

« Quoi, demanda Harry? »

Severus ressentit un faible soulagement. Harry était toujours intéressé à guérir.

« Nous pourrions renforcir le lien. Alors, vous seriez toujours en mesure de dire si vous me parlez à moi, ou si c'Est un autre qui me ressemble. Vous serez en meure de ressentir ma présence et je serai en mesure de aire la même chose. »

« Je crois que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire, dit Harry. »

« Changer le lien n'est pas quelque chose que vous devriez faire si vous en êtes pas certain. Ainsi, aucun des deux parties peut prendre avantage sur l'autre. »

« Oh. »

« Nous pourrons en parler plus tard. Si nous voulons tous les deux le lien, nous aurons seulement qu'à prononcer un sort. Lorsque vous serez près à faire de la magie, nous discuterons à nouveau cette option. Je ne veux pas vous presser ou vous faire faire quelque chose avec lequel vous n'êtes pas confortable. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous pourrez mettre le lien en fonction et entamez la conversation que nous avons présentement, à n'importe quel moment. Faites-moi seulement un signe. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai y parvenir, répondit honnêtement Harry. »

« Je comprends, mais j'espère que nous pourrons y parvenir. Si vous devez dire quelque chose et que vous n'y parvenez pas, tentez d'initier le lien. »

« Je vais essayer,mais j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire. »

« Guérir prend du temps, Harry. Vous y parviendrez. »

Harry soupira.

« Allez-vous enlevé les carrés, maintenant, s'il vous plait? »

« Très bien, mais nous devons sortir de mon esprit en premier. »

Harry hocha sa tête et sortit à travers du lien. Lorsque Severus se retrouva encore une fois sel, il relâcha Harry de son accolade et se leva.

« Harry, je vais enlever ces carrés de tes bas. Je veux que vous demeureriez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord? »

Harry lui fit signe que oui.

Severus se rendit rapidement à son laboratoire, il y prit un couteau et une potion anesthésiante et il retourna dans la chambre de Harry. L'adolescent n'avait pas bougé pendant son absence.

Lorsque Rogue s'installa sur le lit, Harry lui remit ses bras. Rogue défit les bandages qu'il lui avait mis plus tôt.

« Je vais vous endormir pendant que j'enlève les carrés… »

« Non, fit Harry. »

« Entailler vos bras assez profondément pour trouver les carrés et ensuite parvenir è les enlever, alors qu'ils y sont depuis vraiment longtemps, sera très douloureux. Je ne vais pas vous blesser si je peux l'empêcher. Je vais vous réveiller dès que ce sera terminé. »

« Non, répéta Harry. Je veux voir. »

'Oh', pensa Rogue 'il veut être certain que les carrés seront bel et bien enlevés. Il veut les voir'

« Je vais conserver les carrés et vous pourrez les regarder plus tard. Vous pourrez les détruire lorsque vous retrouverez votre magie. »

« Non, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi regarder, fit Harry. »

« Très bien, s'y résigna enfin Severus. Je vais vous permettre de demeurer réveillé, mais je vais utiliser une potion anesthésiante extrêmement puissante et je m'attend à ce que vous me le disiez dès que ressentirez de la douleur, d'accord? »

Harry fit signe que oui..

« Ceci est très important, Harry. Promettez-moi que vous allez me le dire immédiatement si vous souffrez. »

« Je vais vous le dire, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

Severus retourna dans son laboratoire pour y prendre une potion anesthésiante plus puissante. Il retourna ensuite sur le lit de Harry. Il plaça une serviette propre sur ses genoux et il y déposa un des bras de Harry. Il ouvrit la bouteille de potion anesthésiante et il y trempa un petit bout de tissus. Puis, il utilisa ce tissu pour déposer de la potion sur le bras de Harry, allant du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude. Severus appuya doucement sur tous les principaux nerfs, demandant à Harry s'il ressentait quel;que chose. Harry répondit négativement à chaque fois.

Ensuite, Severus ramassa le couteau et coupa la peau près de l'endroit où se trouvait les plaies que Harry s'étaient faites avec la plume. Severus était attentif au visage de Harry, afin de s'assurer que la procédure ne le blessait pas. Harry ne bougea pas un seul muscle alors qu'il entrouvrait la peau. Alors que Severus avait déposé le couteau sur la table près du lit de Harry, ce dernier remarqua que Harry tâtait la nouvelle entaille avec ses doigts en fouillant désespérément pour y trouver le carrés.

« Harry, fit sévèrement Severus. »

Harry le regarda terrifié, ce regard qui indiquait à Severus que Harry avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il s'Attendait à être puni.

« S'il vous plait, mettez cette main derrière votre dos. Permettez-moi d'enlever ces carrés. Je sais que vous voulez seulement les retirer rapidement, et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Allez-vous me permettre de continuer? »

Severus attendit que Harry réponde.

Harry demeura sans bouger, une main au dessus de l'autre pendant quelques moments. Severus ne voulait pas lui ordonner de ne pas interférer. Finalement, Harry accepta et porta son autre main derrière son dos.

Severus appuya doucement près de la peau ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il pu y sentir le carré. Il tenta de presser continuellement sur le carré, mais il ne bougea pas. Finalement, avec un mouvement puissant de son pouce, força le carré à sorti par l'Entaille faite dans la peau. Severus sentit Harry reculer faiblement à cause de la douleur, mais il n'y porta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir fermement le carré et enfin le retirer. Harry sursauta encore, alors que le carré était enlevé.

Severus plaça le carré sur la table de chevet, près de son couteau et il regarda Harry directement dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry lui retourna directement son regard, mais il tiqua légèrement.

« Monsieur, demanda doucement Harry? »

« Oui, Harry, fit Rogue en lui donnant toute son attention. »

« Eum…fit Harry en le fuyant du regard. »

« Harry, regardez-moi, s'il vous plait. Je veux savoir ce que vous vouliez dire. »

Harry regarda le mur. Il retourna son regard vers Rogue et le regarda finalement dans les yeux.

« Vous m'avez dit de vous dire si je sentis de la douleur,dit Harry. »

Severus fit simplement un signe de tête. Il savait que cela avait blessé Harry lorsqu'il avait enlevé le carré, et il ne croyait pas que la douleur aurait pu être évitée. Il était aussi très heureux que Harry lui ait dit, même si cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il voulait arrêter.

« Ce que vous avez fait, monsieur. J'ai ressenti de la douleur. »

« Merci d'avoir été honnête, Harry. Est-ce que c'est tolérable? »

« Oui, monsieur. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais vous avez dit de vous avertir sir je ressentais la moindre douleur. J'ai ressentit de la douleur. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vous avais dit. Merci d'avoir décidé de respecter ce que je vous avais demandé. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais dans ce cas précis, je ne crois pas que cela peut être évité, si vous demeurez éveillé. Si la douleur est tolérable pour vous et que vous voulez demeurez éveillé, alors je vais vous le permettre. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Severus prit la bouteille de potion cicatrisante et couvrit la plaie avec avant de mettre un produit antiseptique et d'appliquer un bandage.

« Allez-vous mettre votre main derrière votre dos et me permettre de poursuivre avec votre autre main, demanda Severus? »

Harry le fixa quelques moments et puis il répondit.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus sourit. Harry commençait à répondre aux options et à prendre des décisions pour lui-même. Même si ces choix n'En étaient pas vraiment, il y répondait.. Rogue répéta l'opération sur l'autre bras de Harry, il enleva le carré et appliqua rapidement la potion cicatrisante. Il y avait alors deux carrés vers sur la table de chevet de Harry. Harry en pouvait pas retirer son regard de ces objets.

Severus savait que Harry voulait savoir ce qui adviendrait des carrés, mais il voulait que ce soit lui qui demande. Il volait que Harry recommence à poser des questions. Harry demeura silencieux.

Severus tiqua. Harry avait fait beaucoup de progrès cette journée-là. Il ne devrait pas trop lui en demander. Il avait remarqué que la manœuvre avait été très épuisante pour Harry et qu'il aurait besoin de se reposer avant de tenter de détruire les carrés. Il savait aussi que Harry devrai être celui qui les détruirait et il ne voulait pas que Harry échoue à les détruire seulement parce qu'il était épuisé.

Rogue se leva.

« Je vais aller chercher une potion de sommeil. Acceptez-vous de ne pas toucher les carrés lorsque je serai absent? »

Rogue espérait que Harry accepterait, autrement il ne pourrait pas el laisser seul.

Harry lui fit signe que oui, mais il en retira pas ses yeux des carrés.

« Harry,avez-vous entendu ce que je vous ai dit? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je ne vais pas toucher les carrés pendant que vous serez partit. »

Harry en retira pas son regard des carrés.

Severus accepta cette réponse et alla rapidement dans son laboratoire afin d'y prendre un potion qui procurerait huit heures de sommeil, deux gobelets et un petit coffre avec un verrou magique. Il retourna dans la chambre de Harry et il plaça tous les items sur la table de chevet, alors que Harry regardait ses moindres mouvements.

« Harry voudriez-vous mettre les carrés dans cette boîte?»

Harry retira pour la première fois ses yeux des carrés et il regarda Rogue, mais sans lui répondre.

« Si vous avez une question, Harry, posez-la moi. Je veux que vous soyez confortable avec ce qui va arriver aux carrés. »

« Pourquoi demanda Harry? »

« Car ils vous rende vulnérable et je sais que vous n'aimez pas être vulnérable. »

'Oh' pensa Severus. 'Harry comprennait. Il avait seulement de la difficulté à l'exprimer.

« La boîte peut être magiquement verrouillée avec un mot de passe, peut-être même en fourchelange, que vous seul serez en mesure d'ouvrir. »

Harry regarda la boîte, puis les carrés et finalement Rogue.

« Pourquoi? »

« Vous êtes trop épuisé pour les détruire maintenant. »

Harry hocha simplement sa tête.

Rogue comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'Attendre à ce que Harry pose toutes les questions qu'il avait de besoin pour comprendre. Harry était tellement habitué à être commandé, à être seulement informé de ce qui surviendrait et ce qu'il devait faire.

« Lorsque les carrés seront en sécurité, nous prendrons une potions de sommeil. Nous nous réveillerons dans exactement huit heures. À ce moment, nous serons tous els deux dans une meilleure forme pour détruire les carrés. Vous pourrez tester votre magie et l'utiliser pour les détruire. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de les détruire avec votre magie, vous pourrez aussi me demander de les détruire pour vous ou alors vous pourrez trouver un autre moyen, qui ne requiert pas de magie, pour les détruire. Avez-vous des questions? »

Severus mit la potion également dans les deux gobelets, alors qu'il donnait l'opportunité à Harry de poser des questions, même si Rogue dotait fortement qu'il allait en poser. Harry avait déjà fait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait aujourd'hui.

Severus prit un des gobelets et poussa l'autre vers l'endroit où Harry était assit.

« Êtes-vous en accord avec ce que je viens de vous dire? »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit immédiatement Harry. »

Severus n'était pas certain que Harry avait répondu cela parce qu'il comprenait et était en accord ou seulement parce qu'il croyait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais Harry ne semblait toutefois pas être paniqué.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez mettre les carrés dans la boîtes et dire le mot de passe lorsque vous l'aurez fermée. »

Harry prit les carrés, un à la fois, et il les mit dans la boîte. Puis il ferma le couvercle.

« Sirius.»

Rogue était surprit que Harry ait choisi un mot de passe en français. Cela pourrait rendre Harry vulnérable face à lui. Mais peut-être que Harry recommençait à lui faire confiance. Severus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cela, car Harry avait prit le gobelet et qu'il avait commencé à boire. Severus bu aussi la potion, de telle sorte que Harry verrait qu'il el faisait lui aussi. Il se dirigea rapidement sur le lit, près de Harry, e telle sorte qu'il ne tombe pas endormi debout.

Ils se réveilleraient tous les deux dans huit heures.

Onarluca : Je crois que ce chapitre vient de répondre à ta question! Lol…Merci à toi et à bientôt!

Vif d'or : Voilà, c'était la suite…merci et à bientôt!

Satya : Merci à toi et à la prochaine!

Mamieboubou : Je te remercie sincèrement! À lundi prochain!

Luneoire : Oui, c'est effectivement difficile pour eux de le voir dans un tel état! Merci et à bientôt!

IthilIsilwen : Je te remercie énormément! À la prochaine! Et pour ce qui est de ta question, à savoir si tu as oublié de reviewer le chapitre 7…et bien je n'ai pas eu de review à ton nom,mais ce n'est pas obligatoire de mettre des reviews…je veux dire, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave! L'important ce n'est pas les reviews, mais que les gens aiment! Bisous et à bientôt!


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Harry. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir des circonstance entourant la nuit dernière. Il réalisa alors que Harry devait déjà être réveillé,car il avait terminé de prendre la potion avant lui. Par contre, Harry demeurait, immobile, en ne montrant aucun signe qu'il était réveillé. Rogue se releva et regarda autour de Harry et il vit que la boîte magique était toujours déposée sur la table de chevet, au même endroit où elle avait été la nuit dernière.

Rogue se retourna et attendit de voir si Harry allait se lever par lui-même. Mais après une heure à tourner dans le lit, Severus commença se demander si Harry ne s'était pas rendormi par lui-même. Il doutait sérieusement de cette avenue, en raison de l'état dans lequel avait été Harry la veille. Finalement, Rogue se leva et marcha près du lit et vit que Harry était bel et bien réveillé et que son regard fixait sans broncher la boîte verrouillée.

« Allons déjeuner et ensuite nous nous occuperons de cela, dit Severus. »

Harry ne dit rien et ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever et se diriger vers la table. Severus savait qu'il pouvait ordonner à Harry de le rejoindre et l'adolescent lui obéirait, mais il détestait avoir recours à cela. Et puis, Harry avait surtout besoin d'apprendre quand il devrait suivre ses ordres ou suggestions et quand il devrait les remettre en question. Le temps viendrait où Harry aurait à faire des choses dont il n'aurait pas envie.

« Je vais aller déjeuner, et je vais faire venir de la nourriture pour vous aussi. Vous allez avoir besoin de vos forces pour exercer la magie nécessaire pour détruire les carrées. Personne ne pourra y avoir accès alors que nous mangerons, mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez les emmener avec vous. »

Harry sembla satisfait de pouvoir apporter la boîte avec lui, ses inquiétudes semblèrent diminuer. Harry ramassa la boîte et l'apporta avec lui vers la table de la cuisine en la plaçant à ses pieds. Il mangea la nourriture placée dans son assiette, sans en demander la permission, mais il demanda rien d'autre, pas plus qu'il retira son regard de la boîte plus de quelques secondes pendant le repas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux terminé de manger, Rogue retourna dans son laboratoire pour y chercher la baguette de Harry. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps de se laver et que Harry en fasse de même, mais il ne volait pas faire attendre Harry plus longtemps. Severus retourna dans la salle principale et remit à Harry sa baguette. Harry tint sa baguette, l'étudia, sentit la sensation d'y toucher et la tint finalement, pointé vers la boîte, avant de décider autrement et de la remettre sur ses genoux.

« Vous devez seulement faire un Alohamora, Harry. Ensuite, dites le mot de passe et la boîte s'ouvrira.»

Severus regarda, alors que Harry renforças a prise sur sa baguette, mais il ne fit aucun geste comme quoi il voulait faire le sort à sa place.

« Je vais vous montrer, fit Severus. »

Il se leva et pointa sa baguette vers son laboratoire.

« Alohamora, dit-il. »

Le bruit d'un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Severus referma la porte.

« Vous pouvez essayer en premier sur cette porte si vous préférez. »

Severus avait dit cela en pensant que Harry pensait peut-être qu'il ferait le sort incorrectement et que cela entraînerait des conséquences négatives sur les carrés. Mais lorsque Severus regarda Harry, il remarqua que l'adolescent ne lui portait plus attention. Harry tremblait et ses yeux étaient plissés, signe évident de sa grande concentration, de sa peur, de sa frustration ou peut-être un mélange de ces trois émotions. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'autre qui empêchait Harry de faire de la magie. Il allait devoir trouver.

Harry tenait sa baguette si solidement que Severus croyait qu'elle allait se casser. Severus avança pour retirer la baguette des mains de Harry, mais un chocs puissant l'en empêcha. Alors, Harry pouvait faire de la magie.

« Harry? »

Harry commença trembler davantage. Puis la baguette de Harry se cassa. De l'énergie pure sortit de la baguette, mais elle se dissipa rapidement dans la pi;ce. Severus tenta encore d'atteindre Harry.

« Harry, sil vous plait, regardez-moi, dit Severus. »

aucune réponse.

« Harry, regardez-moi, maintenant, ordonna Severus. »

Harry échappa soudainement les deux bouts de bois qu'il tenait et il regarda Rogue. Harry recula, effrayé. Il s'attendait à être puni pour ce qui venait de se produire.

« Harry, ce qui est survenu n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry commença à secouer sa tête furieusement. Puis il commença à frapper sa tête sur le mur. Les livres s'envolèrent de leur étagères et la plupart d'entres eux se dirigeaient directement vers Harry. Severus fit de son mieux pour empêcher la plupart des livres de frapper Harry. Harry était littéralement hors de contrôle. Il n'était plu habitué à la magie et du manière ou d'une autre, tout ressortait maintenant. En plus de ses émotions, il était dangereux et plus précisément pour lui-même. Severus savait qu'il devait l'arrêter. Il devait le calmer rapidement. La seule méthode à laquelle il pouvait penser nécessitait une potion et il doutait que Harry voudrait la prendre, puisque c'était une potion de sommeil.

Severus pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

« Dormez. »

Severus regarda le sort, comme s'il était au ralenti, alors qu'il rebondissait sur la barrière magique de Harry et de dirigeait vers lui. Il ne pensa pas à ériger sa propre barrière magique, il sentait le sort s'attaquer à sa conscience.

Severus ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua qu'il était sur le sol de son salon. En regardant autour de lui, il vit des livres, de la vaisselles et des bouteilles de potions qui recouvraient le sol.

Harry, pensa-t-il soudainement.

Où était Harry?

Severus se mit sur ses pieds le plus rapidement qu'il le pu, tentant d'oublier les vagues de haut-le-cœur qui l'accaparaient après un sort de sommeil. En regardant plus attentivement autour de lui, il vit que Harry n'était plus dans le salon. La porte menant au corridor était ouverte. Severus regarda rapidement dans la chambre de Harry, laquelle se trouvait dans un état similaire au salon et sans sa propre chambre et laboratoire, qui eux n'avaient pas été touché, mais il n'y trouva pas Harry.

Harry était partit. Où était-il allé? Severus remarqua alors que la boîte contenant les carrés verts avait, elle aussi, disparu. Peut importe l'endroit où Harry s'était rendu, il avait amené la boîte avec lui. Mais pourquoi?

Severus jeta un peu de poudre dans la cheminée, expliqua brièvement la situation à Remus et il lui demanda de contacter le directeur. Il ne dit rien à propos des carrés verts ou même la boîte magique. Il expliqua seulement que Harry avait disparu et qu'il avait eu une surcharge de magie.

Puis, Severus quitta pour chercher Harry. Cette fois-ci, il se rendit immédiatement vers le dortoir des Serpentard, mais le portrait l'informa qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry récemment. Ensuite, il vérifia dans la salle de potions, les dortoir des Gryffondor, la volière, la tour d'astronomie et toutes les autres salles de classe qui se trouvaient sur son chemin., mais il ne trouvait toujours pas Harry.

Ouis, Severus se souvint du mot de passe que Harry avait choisit pour la boîte 'Sirius'. Mais bien sûr. Harry s'ennuyait de son parrain et peut-être ce sentiment était-il plus puissant maintenant qu'il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Lorsque Sirius était demeuré à Poudlard, il avait eu sa propre chambre et Harry avait demeuré avec lui quelques fois.

Severus couru dans le corridor qui menait à l'emplacement où les chambres des visiteurs étaient emménagées lorsque le bseoin se faisait. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'invités à Poudlard, mis à part Remus qui demeurait près de l'aile des chambres des enseignants, alors il n'y avait pas de chambres d'invités,mais Harry n'aurait pas su cela.

Severus s'arrêta dans le corridor dans lequel il n'y avait pas de portes, mais plusieurs portraits. Un de ces portraits représentaient trois fillettes qui tenaient une corde à danser, amis au lieu d'y jouer, elles étaient toutes blotties l'une contre les autres.

« Excusez-moi, fit Severus. »

Les fillettes le regardèrent.

« Êtes-vous venu pour donner votre aide. »

« Nous sommes inquiète pour lui, mais nous ignorons comment l'aider. »

« Oui, je suis ici pour l'aider, dit Severus. Où est-il? »

« Il est dans l'ancienne chambre de M. Black. Nous avons dû la reconstruire. Il voulait vraiment être dans cette pièce. Nous ignorons ce qui ne va pas avec lui, mais il semble vraiment triste. »

« Où est la chambre de M. Black, demanda Severus? »

« Elle est derrière ce portrait, fit une des filles. »

« Allez-vous me laisser entrer, demanda Severus? »

« Savez-vous le mot de passe? »

« J'enseigne à cette école. Vous allez me laisser entrer maintenant. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Severus entra dans la pièce sombre. Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond.

« Lumos, fit-il. »

La pièce était pratiquement ide, mis à part pour un petit li et une table de chevet qui s'y trouvait. Severus ne vit pas immédiatement Harry, mais il entendait les pleurs et il couru vers cette direction, de l'autre côté du lit.

Harry était assit sur le sol, avec la boîte, toujours fermée sous ses jambes. Il se balançait en murmurant le prénom de Sirius.

« Harry, fit doucement Severus. »

Aucune réponse.

« Harry. »

Encore aucune réponse. Severus se contenta alors de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Severus se relaxa un peu plus lorsque Harry ne fit pas de geste pour s'éloigner, et qu'au contraire il semblait vouloir s calmer. Il rapprocha Harry de lui et se reposa contre le mur en parlant doucement à Harry.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la respiration de Harry redevint normale et il arrêta de pleurer, amis il tremblait toujours. Rogue sortit une des potions calmantes qu'il portait normalement dans sa rob et en offrit une à Harry.

« C'est une potion calmante, Harry, comme celle que je vous donnais lorsque vous appreniez l'Occlumencie. Elle vous aidera à calmer les réactions de votre corps et à penser plus clairement. Allez-vous la prendre? »

Severus tin la potion devant Harry, de telle sorte que l'adolescent puisse la voir et la prendre s'il le désirait. Harry prit la bouteille dans sa main, mais il tremblait encore trop fortement pour la porter à sa bouche sans en renverser partout, alors Severus laissa sa main sur la bouteille en laissant Harry la guider versa sa bouche.

Dès que Harry eut prit la potion, les effets se firent tenir. Son pouls ralenti et ses muscles commencèrent à se relaxer. Harry se dégagea des bras de Severus et se retourna pour le regarder, mais seulement le regarder, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Harry, demanda Severus? »

Harry baissa sa tête et regarda l;a boîte qui se trouvait sous ses jambes.

« C'était la chambre de Sirius, remarqua Severus. »

Il savait ceci et il savait aussi que Harry était au courant de ce fait, mais il espérait qu'en disant cela, il encouragerait Harry à lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans cet endroit.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez être demeuré ici avec Sirius, demanda Severus? »

« Oui,monsieur, répondit Harry. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, maintenant? »

« Sirius m'aidait avant, monsieur, lorsque… »

« Lorsque quoi? »

« Lorsque vous.. »

« Lorsque je ne pouvais pas? »

Encore une fois, Harry ne répondit pas, mais son regard se rembrunit comme s'il s'attendait à être puni.

« Harry, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez. Même si je ne suis pas en accord avec ce que vous direz, je ne vous blesserai pas. Est-ce que vous comprenez cela? »

« Je veux…,fit Harry »

« Très bien. Commençons par ceci. Que croyez0vous que je ne voudrais pas que vous me disiez? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur? »

« Harry, vous faites très attention è ce que vous dites lorsque vous êtes près de moi. Je crois que vous savez que certaines choses me mettraient en colère. Mais soyons plus clair. Croyez-vous que j'aimerais être appelé un connard graisseux? »

« Non, monsieur, dit immédiatement Harry. »

« D'accord. Alors, allez-y, appelez moi ainsi et voyez ce qui va survenir. »

Harry el regarda, complètement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas désobéir à Rogue car il serait sûrement en colère contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le traiter de connard.

« Allez-y, Harry. »

« Eum…Vous êtes un connard, graisseux, monsieur. »

Severus se surprit à rire.

« Personne ne m'a jamais traité de connard de cette manière, dit Severus à Harry, alors que ce dernier regardait par-dessus ses bras qu'il avait relevé pour se protéger de la punition qui allait évidemment venir, »

« D'accord, vous voyez, rien n'arrive. Essayez encore. Pensez à quelque chose cette fois-ci. Quelque chose que vous croyez que je n'aimerais pas entendre. »

« Je m'ennuie de Sirius, monsieur, fit Harry. »

Severus fronça ses sourcils.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne voudrais pas vous entendre dire cela. Je sais que vous vous ennuyez de votre parrain et je vous encourage à en parler. »

« Mais il n'est pas vous. »

« Non,il ne l'est pas. Je vous ai dit que vous devriez porter attention à qui que vous voulez. Ceci inclus Sirius, Remus, le directeur, vos amis, Madame Pomfresh, vos autres professeurs, vous camarades de classe, votre famille et tous les autres qui pourraient entrer en contact avec vous. »

« Je me souviens, dit Harry. »

« Bien, maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

« Je ne peux pas faire de magie, monsieur. Je me souviens que Sirius m'aidait avant, mais il ne peut plus m'aider maintenant. Personne ne le peut. »

« Harry vous pouvez faire de la magie. Vous avez seulement de la difficulté à la contrôler. Vos sortilèges de protection fonctionnent et vous avez réussi à mettre la plupart de objets de mon appartement sur le sol. »

Harry prit peur.

« Tout est correct,Harry. Nous pourrons nettoyer ensembles plus tard. Je crois que vous possédez la magie nécessaire pour détruire les carré, si vous me laissez vous aider à focusser. »

« Comment, monsieur, demanda Harry? »

« Vous pourrez utiliser ma baguette. Pointez-la vers la boîte et dite 'Alohamora' »

Severus remit sa baguette à Harry et ce dernier suivit ses instructions. Severus conserva sa main suir la baguette, juste en dessous de celle de Harry.

« Alohamora, fit Harry. »

Une lueur bleue claire sortie de la main de Harry pour se rendre au verrou.

« Dites le mot de passe, fit Severus. »

« Sirius. »

La boîte s'ouvrit.

« Harry, vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Vous avez effectué ce sort dans utiliser une baguette. »

« Comment, monsieur, demanda Harry? »

« Je ne suis pas certain. Voldemort peut faire un peu de magie sans baguette, alors peut-être avez-vous hérité de ce trait, mais il est fortement probable que vous ayez appris è focusser votre magie différemment lorsque vous n'aviez pas de baguette et lorsque vous ne pouviez pas faire de magie. Vous pouvez l'essayer encore. Comment voulez-vous détruire les carrés? »

« Incendio, fit Harry sans trop y penser. »

« Très bien, mais cela les fera probablement fondre, seulement. Vous pourriez tenter de les faire s'évaporer. Peut-être en faisant le sort Dispello? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry déposa la baguette de Rogue sur le plancher à côté de la boîte et il y prit les deux carrés verts qui s'y trouvaient. Il mit les carrés sur le sol de l'autre côté de la boîte et les pointa du doigt.

« Incendio. Dispello, dit Harry. »

Les carrés s'enflammèrent rapidement et s'évaporèrent dans la pièce.

Harry recula sous la choc, Rogue le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Vous sentez-vous bien, demanda Rogue. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry continua de fixer l'endroit sur la sol où les carrés s'étaient trouvés quelques instants plus tôt.

« Voulez-vous rester ici ce soir, demanda Severus? »

Harry regarda rapidement la pièce et secoua sa tête.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Très bien, alors, retournons dans mes appartements. »

Cette nuit-là, Remus vint visiter à Harry. Severus s'installa à la table pour travailler sur son programme d'enseignement pour la prochaine année, tout en écoutant leur conversation. Harry ne posait pas de question, mais il commençait à vouloir répondre à celles que lui posait Remus et lorsque la fin de la visite arriva, ils étaient parvenus à jouer à un jeu de sorcier.

Onarluca : Je te remercie infiniment! Bisous à toi et à bientôt!

Satya : Voilà, c'était la suite, je te remercie pour ton review et à la semaine prochaine.

Mamieboubou : Je te remercie du fond du cœur, sincèrement! Sincèrement et à la prochaine!

Jenni944 : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire,c'était fortement apprécié. À la prochaine.

Lunenoire : Merci pour ce review, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part! Merci et à bientôt!

Vif d'or : Oui tu as raison, ses progrès aussi minimes soient-ils sont très importants! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

IthilIsilwen : Et bien merci à toi, je suis vraiment touchée. À la prochaine.


	11. Chapitre 11

Note de l'auteur : Je vous dois mes plus sincères excuses. Je n'ai aps publié la semaine passé, comem prévu et je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire la semaine prochaine. Je suis présentement dans une situation délicate et j'ai des tas de responsabilités avec les enfants d'un des membres de ma famille dont je dois m'occuper 24/24, 7/7…Désolée des contretemps,…après le 21 mai…je deviendrai plus assidue…

Merci à tous et à toutes!

Bisous

Jwulee

Chapitre 11

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là, mais il ne sortit pas du lit. Il ne voulait pas embêter le professeur Rogue et il voulait avoir un peu de temps pour demeurer seul. Harry savait maintenant qu'il pourrait encore faire de la magie, mais il ignorait s'il devait le faire. Il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait enrager le professeur et le faire redevenir celui qui l'avait enfermé dans la pièce.

Harry se rappela combien il se sentait en sécurité dans l'esprit de Rogue. Il avait été en mesure de penser et tout lui avait semblé si facile. Il ne se sentait évidemment plus ainsi et il n'était même pas certain qu'un jour ce sentiment de confort reviendrait. Il souhaitait seulement qu'il pourrait demeurer dans l'esprit de Rogue pour toujours. Rogue n'apprécierait pas, par contre.

'Il ne voudrait pas autant de ma présence', pensa Harry. 'Personne ne le voudrait. Je ne peux même plus parler adéquatement maintenant. Je ne peux jamais dire ce qui me préocuppe et j'ignore toujours ce qui va survenir lorsque je me décide à parler. Je sais que c'est anormal, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.'

Il souhaitait désespérément qu'il existait une issu. Il ne voulait pas toujours vivre ainsi, et s'il n'y avait pas d'issu, alors il n'était pas certain que vivre vaudrait vraiment le coût.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, les choses avaient été différentes. Tout était identique, mais quand même différent. Le professeur Rogue était toujours là et il était toujours cette personne qui lui disait quoi faire, mais c'était différent. Il ne prenait plus avantage de Harry, en fait, il ne le faisait pas de manière évidente et en tentant de l'asservir. Il semblait vouloir l'aider.

'Il semble être une personne totalement différente, pensa Harry. Mais cela est impossible.'

Harry sortit du lit et s'habilla avec les vêtements qui avaient été sortis pour lui. Il le fit car il savait ce que Rogue voulait qu'il fasse. Harry se souvenait qu'avant d'être kidnapé, il avait mangé en pyjama. Cela ne saurait se reproduire. Rogue aimait qu'il s'habille avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce principale. C'est ce que l'on attendait de lui. S'il demeurait dans sa chambre trop longtemps, Rogue viendrait voir s'il allait bien. Harry vit que le professeur Rogue était déjà installé à la table. Il laisait le journal et buvait son caffé. Harry aurait aimé avoir du café, aussi. Le café, se souvint-il, l'aidait à se réveiller et lui permettait de penser plus rapidement, le matin. Rogue lui en avait déjà laissé boire, mais il ne lui permettait plus.

Harry demeura dans le pas de la porte afin que Rogue remarque sa présence et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, ensuite. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, le professeur Rogue leva la tête et le regarda.

« Bonjour, Harry, dit Rogue. »

Il souriait. Il semblait de bonne humeur. On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà songé que cette journée serait bien.

'Bonjour, pensa Harry.'

Il voulait répondre, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler sans qu'on ne l'ait invité à le faire.

« Voudriez-vous déjeuner? »

Harry hocha automatique sa tête. On s'attendait à ce qu'il déjeûne. Rogue serait déçu s'il ne mangeait pas.

« Oui, monsieur, dit Harry afin de s'assurer que Rogue sache qu'il allait manger. »

« Très bien, joignez-vous à moi, si vous voulez, fit Rogue.»

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Rogue. C'était cette manière qu'utilisait Rogue pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir. Les mots étaient différents maintenant, mais la signification demeurait la même. Il avait été mêlé lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard et Rogue avait continué de lui demander s'il voulait déjeûner ou s'il voulait prendre sa douche, mais Harry avait rapidement compris la véritable signification. Ces questions étaient seulement une manière différente de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Harry savait qu'il avait certainement dû bien interpréter les ordres, car il n'avait pas été puni depuis qu'il était revenu au château. Il était obéissant.

« Que voulez-vous manger ce matin, Harry, demanda Rogue? »

Harry regarda ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Habituellement Rogue lui demandait ce qu'il voulait manger, mais en fait, il lui proposait davantage un choix ou deux qui étaient présents sur la table. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien sur la table. Était-ce un piège? Avait-il mal agis de telle sorte qu'il ne méritait aucune nourriture? Cela devait être le cas. Rogue était en train de lui dire qu'il n'aurait rien à manger pour déjeûner et il le testait afin de voir s'il tenterait de prendre quelque chsoe tout de même.

« Rien monsieur, fit Harry. »

« Harry, vous avez dit que vous vouliez manger. Je veux que vous mangiez aussi. Je veux seulement savoir ce que vous désirez manger. Vous savez que les elfes de maison, ici, sont de très bons cuisiniers et qu'ils seront capables de faire tout ce que vous leur demanderez. Vous avez seulement besoin de me dire ce que vous voulez manger. »

Harry regarda encore une fois la table. Il n'y avait rien. Mais Rogue voulait une réponse. Que devait-il dire? Harry releva lentement la tête en espérant recevoir quelques indices.

« Que voudriez-vous prendre si vous alliez aux cuisnes, demanda Rogue? »

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la permisson d'aller aux cuisnes. Il s'y était déjà rendu quelques fois. Il y avait souvent eu quelques confiseries. Dobby était très rapide pour lui en offrir. Habituellement, il les acceptait et puis il demandait de recevoir quelques chose de plus soutenant ou ce qu'il était venu y chercher. S'il y était maintenant, Dobby lui aurait certainement donné une pâtiserie, alors il aurait voulu du café. C'était définitivement ce qu'il prendrait.

« Je prendrais du café, monsieur. »

Rogue le regarda étrangement et Harry savait qu'il avait mal répondu. Il baissa sa tête et espéra que ceci ne serait pas l'élément déclencheur qui ferait revenir les sorts.

« Très bien, fit Rogue. Vous pouvez avoir de mon café, mais ne voulez-vous pas quelque chose à manger aussi? »

Rogue versa une tasse de café devant lui.

Devait-il demander quelque chsoe d'autre? Peut-être aurait-il demandé à Dobby d'avoir des pâtisseries, s'il ne les lui avait pas déjà données, ou de la viande pour Sirius. Non, cela n'était pas adéquat, Sirius n'était plus. Il n'était pas certain qu'il voulait demander quelque chose d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, fit finalement Harry. »

Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il était embêté avec une question cette réponse le sortait habituellement de l'embarras sans qu'il ne soit blessé. Du moins, ici. Dans sa cellule, il ne s'en serait jamais sortit sans blessure.

« Très bien, Harry. Je pensais à demander des crêpes. En voudriez-vous, aussi? »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit automatiquement Harry. »

« Si j'avais dit que je voulais du mucus de veracrasse, auriez-vous dit que vous en vouliez aussi, demanda Rogue? »

Il avait ce sourire étrange au visage. Celui que Harry avait appris à interpréter; il devait agir contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait.

« Non monsieur, dit Harry. »

Les règles étaient tellement compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'autre endroit. Là-bas, il savait toujours ce qu'il devait répondre. Ici il y en avait toujours de nouvelles qu'il devait apprendre et ce pour le même type de question.

« Bien sûr que non, fit Rogue. »

Alors il avait répondu correctement. Harry sourit faiblement.

Après qu'ils eurent tous les deux terminé de manger leurs crêpes et de boire leur café, Severus se leva derrière sa chaise.

« J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour vous aujourd'hui. »

Harry se souvint la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ces mots. C'était seulement quelques instants avant que Rogue ait tenté de se leir à lui. Le lien n'avait pas fonctionné, mais peut-être allait il fonctionner cette fois-ci. Peut-être pouvait-il être lié, ici. Il n'aurait pas à toujours s'embêter de la manière dont il devait faire plaisir à Rogue.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait été dans l'esprit de Rogue, tout avait été différent. Il avait été en mesure de parler sans se sentir confus. Il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter à chaque moment à propos de ce qu'il dirait. Tout avait tellement été différent à cet endroit. Serait-ce toujours ainsi s'il se liait à Rogue? Mais pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il faire cela? Quel avantage aurait-il?

'Il sera capable de me contrôler' pensa Harry. ' Mais est-ce que cela fera vraiment une différence? Il me contrôle déjà.'

« Allez-vous bien, Harry, demanda Rogue à voix haute? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« C'était l'idée de Remus, mais j'ai cru que vous apprécieriez. Êtes-vous prêt? »

« Non, monsieur, répondit Harry. Je vais aller me préparer. »

Rogue le regarda étrangement, encore une fois. Était-ce la mauvaise réponse? Sûrement que Rogue le voulait préparé. Il voudrait qu'il soit propre.

« Très bien, je vais être ici lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre Rogue. Il se déshabilla rapidement et prit sa douche. Il aurait probablement dû prendre un bain, mais la douche allait lui demander moins de temps. Qu'adviendrait-il si Rogue voulait qu'il ait prit un bain? La dernière fois, Rogue avait envoyé la femme le préparer. Elle savait quoi faire, lui, il l'ignorait. Il alait devoir faire de son mieux. Il nettoya son corps avec le savon, se rinsa et sortit de la douche. Ensuite il s'essuya avec une des serviettes épaises, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Harry mit la robe. C'était un tissu éponge, pas autant soyeux que le précédent. Harry failli presque trébucher lorsqu'il tenta d'avancer. Il n'aurait pas à la porter très longtemps. Harry peingna ses cheveuxet il les lissa sur sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ce que la femme avait fait d'autre pour le préparer et souhaita que ce serait suffisant. Il voulait que le lien fonctionne cette fois-ci. Cette fois ce serait différent. Il n'allait pas donner son âme à quelqu'un d'autre, il allait retrouver son âme. Peut-être. Mais cela en valait le risque.

Harry se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Il n'était pas certain s'il devait s'y rendre directement ou se rendre dans la chambre de Rogue. Il décida qu'il allait tenter en premier de se rendre dans la pièce. Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que Rogue portait sa traditionnelle robe noire. Il était assis sur le divan près du feu et il lisait un de ses livres de potions. Étrangement, il y avait deux balais qui reposaient contre le bras du divan.

Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui se déroulait, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il marcha à l'endroit qui se trouvait devant le professeur Rogue et s'y arrêta, son dos devant le feu. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu sur ses jambes.

« Harry, que faites-vous, demanda Rogue? »

Il lançait à Harry un regard étrange. Un que Harry n'avait jamais vu, un auquel Harry ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Pourquoi portez-vous cela? »

« Je suis près. C'est que ce vous vouliez que je porte, monsieur. »

Harry espérait que ce que Rogue voulait qu'il porte n'avait pas changé. Puis Harry comprit. Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il porte quoi que ce soit. Harry commença à retirer sa robe.

« Harry que faites-vous? Remettez cela. »

Harry arrêta tout mouvement, avec son vêtement à moitié enlevé. Que devait-il faire?

Rogue prit une pause et lui reposa la question.

« Harry, pourquoi avez-vous mis cela? »

« Je m'étais préparé pour ce que je dois faire avec vous, monsieur. Pour former le lien, monsieur. Vous avez dit que vous aviez planifié quelque chose de spécial pour aujourd'hui. Je me souvenu et me suis préparé car la femme n'est pas ici, monsieur. »

Harry regarda Rogue se prendre la tête à deux mains et puis les déposer sur ses genoux. Lorsque Rogue releva la tête, Harry pouvait facilement dire qu'il était en colère. Il avait de toute évidence fait quelque chsoe de mal.

« Allez revêtir vos vêtements, ordonna Rogue. »

Harry releva la tête. Rogue ne lui donnait généralement pas d'ordres aussi directs. Était-ce pour tester s'il était définitivement près à se soumettre.

« MAINTENANT! Et revenez DÈS que vous aurez terminé. »

Harry échappa sa robe et couru en direction de sa chambre. Il mit rapidement ses vêtements. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais il ne le comprenait généralement pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit puni et qu'à ce moment on l'informait de ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il n'allait pas désobéir, maitenant. Il allait seulement empirer les choses.

Dès qu'il fut habillé, Harry couru vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Severus.

« Venez avec moi. »

Harry suivit Rogue de très près, alors que ce dernier sortait de ses appartements. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint la sortie de l'appartement, Rogue attrapa solidement son coude.

Rogue conserva sa solide emprise jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la gargouille qui se trouvait devant le bureau du directeur. Pourquoi Rogue l'amenait-il ici? Tout cela ne faisait plus aucun sens. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en haut des escaliers, Rogue martela la porte et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Je veux que vous lui disiez ce que vous pensiez que j'allais faire et pourquoi j'allais le faire, fit Rogue en faisant entrer Harry dans la pièce et en se préparant à partir. »

Harry sentit une gentille main sur son bras qui remplaça la pogne de Rogue. La main le mena vers la chaise et le fit asseoir.

« Severus, attendez- fit le directeur. »

Rogue tourna sa tête vers la porte toujours ouverte.

« Tout cela ne focntionne pas, dit Rogue. Je ne parviens à rien. Je rends les choses encore pires en renforçant ses croyances. Je ne peux pas le faire. Écoutez-le et vous comprendrez. Je ne peux pas faire cela. »

La porte claqua et Severus disparu.

**Onarluca **: Merci à toi, ma chère, c'est très gentil! À la prochaine!

**Mamieboubou** : Je te remercie! À bientôt!

**Vif d'or** : Je te remercie,…on se revoit la semaine prochaine…j'espère.

**Jenni944** : Oui, j'espère qu'il s'en souviendra! Merci à toi et à la prochaine!

**IthilIsilwen **: Je savais aussi que ce mosus de mot n'existait pas…je le dis toujours lorsque je parle…et je savais que j'avais tort…mais je n'avais jamais cherché pour le véritable mot…Merci à toi, à la prochaine!

**Sarya **: Je te remercie! Et à bientôt!


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Harry s'assit dans la chaise du bureau de Dumbledore. Il allait devoir affronter la pire punition, du maître lui-même. Harry remarqua qu'il ne parvenait à regarder rien d'autre que le vieil homme en face de lui. Ce vieil homme ne ressemblait pas à ce que Voldemort avait déjà ressemblé, mais Harry savait que les apparence étaient trompeuses.

L'homme avança sa main vers Harry et ce dernier se recula instinctivement. Il savait qu'il aurait à être puni pour cela. Harry n'avait même pas envie de songer à ce qui surviendrait. Mais lorsqu'il y songea, il commença à trembler. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, ils allaient le laisser mourir lorsqu'ils en auraient terminé avec lui.

Harry remarqua que le vieil homme n'avait pas retiré sa main ; il la laissait devant lui, attendant que Harry le reconnaisse. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, la main s'approcha de lui et il dû combattre avec toutes ses énergies pour ne pas bouger.

« Tout ira bien, Harry. Je veux seulement m'assurer que vous savez qui je suis, dit l'homme.»

Est-ce que Voldemort croyait qu'il avait encore à prouver sa puissance seulement parce que Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps ? La mémoire de Harry n'était tout de même pas si mauvaise que cela. Spécialement depuis qu'il avait reçu ce renforcement. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'oserait pas argumenter. Il tenta seulement de demeurer immobile.

L'homme s'approcha et toucha gentiment son front, tout près de sa cicatrice, en passant ses doigts dessus. Harry retint son souffler alors qu'il attendait qu'une explosion de douleur surgisse dans sa cicatrice, mais il ne ressentit…rien. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il ressentait rien, mais il ressentait comme une force magique, calme et bienfaitrice. Il avait déjà ressenti cela avant, et lorsqu'il reconnu ce souvenir, il su que cette personne ne pouvait être Voldemort.

Harry le regarda lentement le vieil homme, alors que ce dernier se réinstallait dans sa chaise. Harry ne dit rien, et l'homme n'en dit pas davantage, mais pour un bref instant, Harry se sentit en sécurité.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Severus voulait que vous me disiez ? »

Plus tard, Harry ne pouvait être certain de combien de temps s'était passé, mais il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait peu de souvenirs sur ce qui venait de ce dérouler cet après-midi-là. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mangé, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir parlé, mais il semblait satisfait. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de s'être tut. Il se sentait seulement calme. Comme si quelque chose avait été enlevée de ses épaules.

Dumbledore arrêta dans la porte d'un corridor vide. Ce corridor semblait familier à Harry. Il croyait s'y être déjà retrouvé. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'y sentait en sécurité. C'était un sentiment étrange et Harry savait que c'était un subterfuge pour lui faire baisser ses gardes.

'Ils n'ont pas à faire tout ce cirque' pensa Harry. Il avait arrêté de pleurer il y avait longtemps de cela. S'ils voulaient le blesser, alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus à se sentir ainsi. Dumbledore frappa à la porte et une voix d'homme familière répondit.

'Remus' pensa Harry.

Il n'était pas certain de la manière qu'il devait agir près de Remus. Remus avait été ami avec Sirius. Remus l'avait aidé auparavant, mais Rogue aussi l'avait aidé. Remus l'aidait maintenant. Rogue avait permis à la femme de l'aider. Si Rogue n'avait pas permis cela, Harry serait mort. Rogue savait cela. Harry le savait aussi. Il avait besoin d'aide pour demeurer en vie. Quelqu'un devait le nourrir lorsque Rogue n'était pas là. Mais Rogue ne l'avait pas permis et Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas le droit. S'il le faisait, l'aide cesserait.

Remus sourit à Harry.

Harry fuit son regard. Harry vit la douleur scintiller rapidement dans les yeux de Remus avant que ce dernier se composa un air neutre.

« Entre, fit Remus. »

Harry voulait le suivre. Il voulait que Remus mette ses bras autour de lui, il voulait qu'il le tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il voulait que Remus sache qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Mais plus que cela, Harry ne voulait pas être seul, alors il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue cesse de permettre à Remus de le voir. Il se sentit fortement coupable d'être si égoïste et il ne pu même pas regarder Remus dans ses yeux.

« Allez-y Harry, fit Dumbledore en le poussant doucement dans le dos. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais laisser savoir à Severus que vous êtes ici. »

'Rogue ignore où je suis' pensa Harry. Harry savait qu'il aurait des ennuis lorsque Rogue le saurait. Ou peut-être pas. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas davantage de pouvoir que Rogue ? Harry était incertain. Tout ce que Harry savait c'est qu'il devait suivre les règles de Rogue et qu'il avait suivit celles de Dumbledore car il savait que c'est ce que Rogue voulait qu'il fasse.

Harry se permis d'entrer dans la pièce. La main de Dumbledore lâcha son épaule et celle de Remus vint la remplacer. Remus le guida vers un petit lit dans une des parties de la pièce.

« Tu dormira ici cette nuit. Ma chambre est directement à côté de la tienne, alors si tu as besoin d'aide, entre me voir. Ne t'embête pas à cogner. Je t'ai pris des pyjamas de l'infirmerie. As-tu besoin d'aide pour te changer ? »

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de se vêtir par lui-même. Rogue avait même insisté pour qu'il le fasse, alors qu'il demeurait aux donjons. Mais Rogue n'était pas là.

« Très bien, je vais t'aider. Tu me sembles très épuisé. Tu pourras dormir bientôt. »

Harry laissa Remus le vêtir. Il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait des ennuis pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher de toute manière.

Remus le laissa assit sur le lit alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Harry se demanda s'il allait dormir. Il ne voulait pas que Remus parte. Il voulait que Remus reste et qu'il lui parle. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était demander et Remus resterait. Harry savait instinctivement cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Rogue découvre cela.

Harry savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Pas dans cette pièce. Non, il devait dormir dans la chambre près de Rogue. Quelques instants plus tard, Remus revint avec un verre remplit d'un liquide vert.

« J'ai une potion de sommeil pour toi. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais eu une grosse journée et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferait du bien. »

Harry lui donna le verre, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la potion. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans cette pièce. Remus s'approcha de lui et Harry recula. Harry sentit que Remus venait d'attraper un de ses bras en tentant de le faire demeurer immobile.

« Harry vous devez calmer votre esprit. Ce fut une grosse journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda vers la porte. Dumbledore y était encore. Harry avait oublié sa présence depuis qu'il avait arrêté de parler.

Harry secoua sa tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre la potion. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Dumbledore bouger son bras vers lui et il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, En fait, il ne pouvait plus bouger normalement. Tout était ralenti. Remus présenta la potion encore une fois et la porta aux lèvres de Harry. Avant qu'Harry ait pu éviter cela, il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Severus leva la tête, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une fiole de potion être déposée sur son bureau. C'était, bien entendu une potion contre les maux de tête, afin de calmer l'ardente douleur qui avait débuté lorsqu'il avait laissé Harry.

Le directeur était finalement arrivé aux donjons. Severus repoussa la potion. Rien d'aussi simple qu'une potion ne l'aiderait présentement.

« C'est votre choix, bien sûr, Severus, mais je crois que vous en aurez besoin avant la fin de la nuit. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici répondit Severus ? »

Dumbledore s'assit sur une des chaises près du bureau de Severus et il le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous aviez raison, fit Albus. »

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Il avait eu raison depuis le début, mais personne n'avait voulu l'écouter. Est-ce que Albus venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait eu raison ?

Severus utilisa ses mains pour tenter d'éliminer la pression qui grandissait dans sa tête.

« vous aviez raison lorsque vous disiez que vous ne parveniez pas à faire baisser les barrières de Harry. »

Severus laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau. Il savait que c'était la vérité, mais il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Albus avoue cela.

« Mais, continua Albus (il y a toujours un main, pensa Severus) il a encore besoin de votre aide. »

« Comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, croyez vous que je vais faire cela ? J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et rien n'a fonctionné. Ce que je peux lui offrir ne l'aide pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je crois que vous avez seulement eu un désaccord. Il n'est pas difficile de croire, comme vous le savez, que Harry a beaucoup de difficulté à exprimer ses émotions. Par contre, je suis persuadé que la connexion que vous partagé est ce qui l'a aidé à évoluer autant. »

« De quoi parlez-vous Albus ? Devez-vous toujours être autant mystérieux ?»

« Harry a écrit quelque chose alors qu'il était avec moi. Je crois que cela va vous aider. »

« Quoi, demanda Severus ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu. C'est personnel et cela vous est destiné. Harry ne voudrait pas que je le lise ou que je le connaisse de la manière dont vous le connaissez. J'ai confiance que ceci va vous aider à comprendre, en raison du temps que Harry a mis à le réaliser, fit Dumbledore alors qu'il déposait une pile de papiers sur le bureau de Severus. Il tente de vous dire quelque chose. »

Harry regarda la première page. Il y avait un dessin du serpent que Severus lui avait donné pour son anniversaire.

« J'ignorais que Harry pouvait dessiner, fit absentement Severus. »

« J'imagine que c'est la manière la plus aisée, pour lui, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. »

« Vous voulez dire que tout ce ci n'est que des dessins, demanda Severus ? »

« Non, mais cela l'a aidé à débuter. Initialement il n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre que ce que vous lui aviez ordonné. Ensuite, je lui ai suggéré de vous dessiner quelque chose. Il je voulait même pas le faire en premier. Alors je lui ai dit de dessiner pour lui-même. Il a passé la plus grande partie de la journée à faire cela. »

« Comment va-t-il, demanda Severus ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je crois qu'il ira mieux. Il dort maintenant avec Remus. Il était épuisé après les évènements qui se sont produits aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas prendre la potion de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas dormir sans vous voir. »

'Il ne voulait pas dormir sans ma permission, ce serait davantage exact' pensa Severus.

Alors que Severus prenait les parchemins, il remarqua que Albus sortait de la pièce. Severus prit la fiole de potion contre les maux de tête et la bu d'une seule gorgée. Il commença à lire. Les parchemins narraient bien des choses que Severus savait déjà. Comment Harry avait cru que le serpent avait été un portoloin pour le mener à Voldemort.

…_Je me sentais étrangement connecté au serpent. Je ne parviens pas l'expliquer car le serpent n'est pas réel. Je ne pouvais pas y parler, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il semblait vivant. Il me faisait croire qu'il y avait différents endroits, en dehors du lieu où je trouvais, où on attendrait autre chose de moi… _

_…J'étais prêt pour que Rogue prenne contrôle de mon esprit, car je ne parviens pas à toujours faire les bonnes choses. Il est difficile de savoir quoi faire exactement. Cela demande tellement d'efforts, mais je veux faire les bonnes choses…_

_…Poudlard est différent, mais j'apprends. Je peux encore faire les bonnes choses, mais il est plus difficile de trouver ce que Rogue veut que je fasse. Il y a un endroit où je peux aller et dans cet endroit je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de faire les bonnes choses. Je ne peux pas y rester par contre. Rogue ne voudrait pas que je reste là. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui lorsque j'y demeure quelques instants. C'est le seul endroit où je peux vraiment être…_

_…Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que Rogue voulait m'aider, Vraiment m'aider. Je croyais qu'il allait me permettre de rester ou sinon de faire en sorte que je me sente comme dans cet endroit. Par contre, j'aurais été libre. Ce n'était pas ce que Rogue voulait. Il était furieux que je propose une telle chose. Je crois qu'il veut que les choses demeurent comme elles le sont. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il voulait m'aider. Je croyais qu'il m'avait aidé avant, mais l'autre personne qui était comme Rogue n'aurait jamais rien fait pour m'aider, et encore moins si je n'avais rien fait pour l'aider en premier. J'avais tort et je devrai être puni pour cela. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que Rogue m'a envoyé chez Dumbledore. Il ignore qu'elle punition me donner. Il veut que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce que j'ai fait de telle sorte qu'il puisse être aidé dans la punition à donner. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide avant. Il avait dit qu'il avait eu la permission de me faire n'importe quoi pour assurer mon obéissance. Je ne peux rien faire, autrement que d'obéir …_

_…Je ne crois pas que Rogue sait à quel point je veux faire à sa volonté. Je veux me libérer de cela, mais je sais que je vais être puni pour seulement y avoir pensé. Je mérite d'être puni pour y avoir pensé. C'est quelque chose que j'ai pensé après avoir été dans cet endroit où j'étais vraiment libre. À cet endroit il n'y avait rien qui disait que mes pensées étaient mauvaises. Mes pensées sont toujours mauvaises. Comment puis-je toujours mal penser ? C'est vraiment embêtant. Tout ce que je tente de faire, c'est de bien agir, mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne veux plus essayer, maintenant. Le professeur Rogue ne veut plus m'aider. Personne d'autre ne le peut._

Sur la dernière page, il y avait un autre dessin du serpent, mais seulement, cette fois-ci la tête du serpent était tournée.

Severus sentait sa tête peser lourdement dans ses mains. Dumbledore avait raison. Ils avaient eu un désaccord. Un désaccord incroyablement grand. Mais le dernier paragraphe des écrits lui avait donné espoir pour la réponse.

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie sincèrement. À bientôt !

**Vif d'or** : Je te remercie de ta compréhension. En souhaitant que ce chapitre t'ait plu. À la prochaine.

**Mamieboubou** : Il reste un chapitre dans ce tome et deux autres tomes à écrire ensuite…je ne me souviens plus du nombre exact de chapitres dans les autres tomes ! Voilà…je te remercie, sincèrement. À bientôt !

**Satya** : Je te remercie, à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire**: Merci à toi ! J'espère que la suit t'a plu ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Lice-chan** : Petite elfe ! Merci ma chère…et pour répondre à ta question, oui tu peux me baiser la main ! tend la main flatte la tête et gratte derrière les oreilles Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**IthilIsilwen**: Je te remercie, sincèrement et je te dis à bientôt !

**Jenni944 **: Oui, tout un choc ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, sa tête reposait sur une surface dure. Son cou lui faisait mal et son dos n'avait certainement pas apprécié de dormir assit. Severus reconnu aussi les effets secondaires d'une potion de sommeil. La potion contre les maux de tête, avait sans aucun doute aussi été une potion de sommeil.

Severus se leva et se dirigea sous la douche. Maudit soit Dumbledore. Est-ce que ce vieil homme avait pensé qu'il tenterait d'entrer dans la tête de Harry alors que ce dernier était sous l'influence d'une potion de sommeil ? Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela. La seule manière qu'il aurait d'aider Harry, serait d'obtenir sa confiance. Dumbledore comprenait bien des choses, mais même s'il essayait désespérément, il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre Harry ou Severus.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux après sa douche. Il mangea un léger déjeuner et se dirigea vers les appartements de Remus pour aller y chercher Harry. Remus avait dit que Harry dormait encore et que la potion que Dumbledore lui avait donnée ferait effet pour une autre heure. Rogue décida de ramener Harry dans ses appartements et d'attendre ainsi son réveil.

Harry se réveilla et regarda la pièce où il se trouvait. Il remarqua qu'il était dans les appartements de Rogue. Puis il se souvint avoir été emmené dans le bureau de Dumbledore la veille et d'avoir passé la nuit chez Remus. Rogue devait avoir trouvé où il avait dormi et l'avait ramené ici. Rogue devait déjà avoir décidé en quoi consisterait sa punition et Harry avait décidé qu'il serait prêt à y faire face peu importe ce que ce serait. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement en se rendant par la suite dans le salon.

Rogue était assit sur le divan, un livre devant lui, mais il ne lisait pas. Il ne faisait rien, sauf peut-être l'attendait-il. Il leva la tête lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Harry. J'aimerais parler avec vous ce matin, si cela vous convient, bien entendu. »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

« Venez vous asseoir avec moi, dit Rogue en se levant et en s'installant sur le sol. »

Harry obéit et s'assit sur le sol devant lui. Harry ignorait ce qui surviendrait. La dernière fois que Rogue l'avait fait s'asseoir ainsi, il lui avait permis d'aller dans cet endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir y retourner, après ce qui était arrivé la veille. Peut-être que Rogue ne voulait que le piéger, pensa-t-il. Mais les motivations de Rogue lui importaient peu, Harry ferait ce qu'il demanderait, peu importe en quoi la chose consistait.

Rogue prit les mains de Harry et commença à respirer profondément.

« Fermez vos yeux et venez par ici lorsque vous serez prêt. »

Rogue n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

'Je ne croyais pas que vous aimiez que je vienne ici, dit Harry.'

'Je veux vous aider Harry et je crois que je connais une manière de le faire, mais elle fonctionnera seulement ici. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance.'

'Vous ne vouliez plus m'aider.'

'Je comprends pourquoi vous vous sentiez ainsi, mais je veux vous aider et je crois que vous allez tout saisir si me laisser vous aider.'

'M'aider comment ?'

'Vous avez construit des blocs conditionnels dans votre esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas les briser, mais je crois que je le peux, car ils sont conditionnels à ma présence.'

'Je ne comprends pas, mais je suis épuisé de vivre ainsi. Vous pouvez essayer tout ce que vous voulez, mais si cela ne fonctionne pas, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je continue d'essayer. Je vais abandonner.

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais Harry pu le sentir quitter et entrer dans son corps. Harry patienta. Soit Rogue voulait vraiment l'aider, soit il ne le voulait pas. Soit il serait rapidement libre ou bien il ne le serait jamais. Harry en était pratiquement rendu que peu importe ce qui arriverait, rien ne le dérangerait.

Rogue revient rapidement et fit brutalement sortir Harry de son esprit. Harry le permit. Il retint son souffle en tentant de comprendre ce en quoi consisterait son avenir.

Harry se réveilla dans son propre esprit. Il était assit devant le feu dans le salon de Rogue. Plusieurs souvenirs bombardaient son cerveau. Un le fit réagir.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers le maître de potions en serrant ses poings. Il était en colère. Rogue sourit intérieurement. Harry était de retour et il était furieux.

« Vous m'avez fait dire CELA à Dumbledore ! »

Rogue attrapa doucement la main de Harry et le tira vers le sol pour qu'il se réinstalle devant lui. Il approcha Harry de lui sans toutefois lâcher ses mains.

« Respirez Harry. Tentez de vous calmer. »

« Je ne veux pas... »

Harry s'arrêta en prenant une grande respiration.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir embarrassé, Harry. Ce n'était guère mes intentions. »

« Je le sais, répondit calmement Harry. Je n'ai pas davantage compris. Dumbledore m'a vraiment aidé. Je pouvais écrire des choses que mon esprit ne m'aurait pas permis de dire. C'était comme si je pouvais écrire mes pensées. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore peut sans doute vous avoir aidé avec cela. Vous savez qu'il est très doué en Occlumencie. »

« Oui, mais je croyais que mes blocs l'auraient empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Ils l'auraient empêché d'entrer dans votre esprit, mais il a pu simplement vous aider à faire une connexion entre vos pensées et votre écriture. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé cela m'arriver. Je suis plus faible que je le croyais. Je croyais qu'une fois que j'aurais appris l'Occlumencie, mon esprit aurait été complètement hors de danger, mais cela est devenu ma plus grande faiblesse. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez vous préoccuper à propos de cela maintenant. Vous vous connaissez mieux et vous ne laisserez plus personne influencer les blocs que vous avez construits. Je suggère que vous construisiez quelque chose dès maintenant pour remplacer ce que je viens d'enlever. »

« J'imagine »

Harry s'éloigna légèrement du professeur Rogue. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était la manière qu'il avait agit. Il avait été un esclave devant Rogue et probablement que l'homme ne laisserait jamais retomber ce sujet. Harry se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulait seulement s'enfuir pour avoir du temps pour penser, du temps pour mettre en place ce qu'il dirait à Rogue.

« Où allez-vous, demanda Rogue? »

Harry figea. Il était si habitué à suivre les ordres que cette voix lui donnait. Il n'y avait rien qui le forçait à obéir. Mais c'était si différent maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le forçait à obéir, mais il le fit sans même y penser.

« Nulle part, répondit Harry. »

Il se tourna et fit face au professeur Rogue

« Où croyiez-vous que vous alliez, demanda Rogue ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Je n'y vais pas! »

Rogue soupira, mais il ne dit rien. Harry ne bougea pas. Encore une fois il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Vous devriez y aller, fit finalement Rogue.»

« Allez où, demanda Harry? »

« À l'endroit où vous vouliez aller. »

« Vous allez venir me trouver et me ramener ici, répondit Harry. »

« Je n'irai pas tout de suite, finit par dire Rogue. »

Avec cette permission, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Où allait-il aller ? Il voulait aller voir Remus pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fit pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qui finiraient par ressortir de cette conversation. Il ne voulait seulement pas parler de ce qui était arrivé. Il voulait simplement oublier, mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier.

Harry se retrouva dans le corridor des invités. Remus demeurait certainement quelque part près d'ici, pensa Harry. Mais Harry ne cherchait pas Remus. Il cherchait trois fillettes qui sautaient et lorsqu'il les trouva, elles le laissèrent entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius sans le questionner.

Severus attendit trois heures avant de commencer à chercher Harry. Il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait à vraiment chercher pour le trouver. Il arrêterait en premier dans les appartements de son parrain, ensuite dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et finalement il se rendrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour utiliser une certaine carte que le parrain de Harry avait si gentiment confectionnée.

Severus n'était pas particulièrement inquiet que Harry se blesse. Il avait bien trop de choses en tête pour penser à cela. Harry n'avait pas été libre de penser depuis très longtemps. Mais Severus ne voulait pas que Harry passe trop de temps seul. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Harry avait besoin de savoir que la manière dont il avait agit ce n'était pas de sa faute et Severus savait qu'il aurait de la difficulté à faire comprendre cela à Harry.

Lorsque Severus atteignit le portrait des trois fillettes qui sautaient, elles se tassèrent rapidement pour le laisser entrer et c'est avec surprise que Severus trouva Harry endormi sur le double lit. Lorsque Severus ferma la porte de la chambre, Harry ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et s'assit brusquement.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit-il. »

« Pourquoi demanda Severus? »

Harry le regarda longuement.

« Pour rien, finit-il par répondre. »

Severus sourit légèrement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Severus savait que Harry pensait qu'il devait répondre, mais qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie et qu'il n'y était pas obligé.

« Très bien, nous n'avons pas à en parler maintenant, mais il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler. »

« Quoi? »

Severus pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Harry.

« Premièrement l'école. »

Harry se calma grandement.

« Vous réalisez que vous avez manqué une année d'école. »

« C'était si long, fit Harry. »

Il leva la tête pour la première fois en attendant que Severus confirme. Severus hocha positivement de la tête.

« Vous avez été enlevé à votre anniversaire l'année dernière. Vous êtes revenu à Poudlard cette année à voter anniversaire. Vous êtes ici depuis quelques semaines. Les cours vont reprendre bientôt. »

Les yeux de Harry reprirent leur éclat de peur.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant? »

« Il existe plusieurs options, incluant celle de reprendre votre année. »

« Je vais redoubler! »

Severus était soulagé que Harry s'inquiète à propos de ses études. Y retourner serait peut-être la meilleure des choses pour aider Harry, mais il avait une année de retard.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à être au même niveau que vos camarades de classe qui ont eu une année supplémentaire d'étude d'un niveau avancé. »

« Je sais, mais redoubler. Dudley m'a toujours dit que j'étais si stupide qu'un jour j'allais redoubler. Il savait que j'échouerais. »

« Vous n'avez rien échouer, Harry. Et il existe d'autres options. »

« Comme quoi? Tout abandonner? »

« C'est toujours une option, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas une option que je prendrais puisque vous avez certains projets pour vous-mêmes lorsque vous finirez l'école. Il y aura plusieurs autres options, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le temps d'en discuter. »

« Quand est-ce que le temps sera approprié? Lorsque je serai encore davantage en retard ? »

« Ce sont les vacances d'été. Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'étude pendant ce temps. Vous n'êtes pas en train de prendre du retard maintenant. Maintenant vous devez vous reposer. En fait, vous devrez prendre tout un mois de repos avant de ne serait-ce que penser à ce que vous voulez faire au cours de la prochaine année. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre de pause. Comment vais-je rattraper mon retard si je prends une pause ? »

« Harry, vous n'avez pas à rattraper votre retard. Comprenez-vous cela ? Cela n'est pas important de vous comparez à vos camarades de classes. Ce qui importe c'est ce que vous apprendrez en bout de ligne. Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses et vous avez besoin de vous reposer pour un certain temps sans autres préoccupations.»

« Je n'ai pas à faire ce que vous dites, s'exclama Harry ! »

Il regarda ailleurs et se recula comme s'il tentait de prouver qu'il n'allait pas suivre ses ordres.

« Bien sûr vous n'avez pas à le faire. Mais vous savez aussi que je suis celui qui s'occupe de vous, que je me préoccupe de vous et que je ne vous proposerais pas quelque chose qui vous ferait reculer. »

« Ceci est tellement frustrant. »

« Tout ira mieux. »

Severus sentit Harry se calmer et il sentit que Harry comprenait et acceptait qu'il avait besoin de se relaxer. Harry aurait besoin de temps pour se retrouver. Il ne pouvait demeurer ici, dans ce lieu où il questionnerait toujours ses comportements. Severus ne voulait pas que Harry se sente tirailler entre devoir être respectueux et être certain qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber dans ses anciennes habitudes.

« Je dois partir, dit Harry. »

Rogue se sentit soulagé. Il était heureux que Harry ait réalisé cela seul et qu'il n'aurait pas à le forcer.

« Lupin vous attend. »

Harry hocha sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissant envers vous. »

« Je le sais Harry. Vous devez y aller. »

Rogue lui présenta un bol de poudre de cheminette et Harry en prit une poignée.

« Remus Lupin, fit Harry distinctement avant de disparaître dans les flammes. »

Voilà la fin du tome 4…on se revoit bientôt pour le tome 5 ?

À plus et je vous aime !

**Onarluca** : Merci et à bientôt !

**Lunenoire** : Et bien merci à toi et à bientôt !

**IthilIsilwen**: Oui de fut long avant que le dernier chapitre ne vienne. En fait j'ai dû m'occuper de deux enfants de ma famille qui ont dû vivre l'hospitalisation de leur mère pendant trois semaines. Alors j'ai vécu avec eux ce temps là. Merci de te préoccuper de mes performances académiques, c'est bien gentil, mais j'ai heureusement terminé l'école au mois d'avril…je n'écris pas très souvent, mes fics sont en souffrance, c'est triste, mais je ne peux faire autrement, ma famille passe en premier et je dois m'en occuper…Merci pour tout et à bientôt !

**Lice-chan** : Tu m'as bien fait rire ma toute petite elfe ! lol…tu es trop marrante ! bisous à toi et à bientôt…oublie pas que je n'envoie personne bouler…surtout pas toi !

**Vif d'or** : Et bien merci pour ce review ! Sincèrement !

**Mamieboubou** : Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

**Gackie** : Je te remercie et je te dis bienvenue !

**Eliza**: oui oui, je sais la suite a tardé à venir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, je n'avais simplement pas eu le temps, je devais m'occuper des mes cousins et cousine pendant l'hospitalisation de leur mère.

**Jenni644** : Lol. Oui. Merci à toi et à la prochaine !


End file.
